


Rinse And Repeat

by G8BanterM8



Series: The Frisk Chronicles AKA The Many Headcannons I Have For Frisk Dreemurr [2]
Category: Earthbound: Halloween Hack, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And so very tired, Asgore Dreemurr was not known for his resistance to women, Asriel thinks he's hot shit, But don't tell him that, Chara is thristy dork, F/M, For his own good obviously, Frisk is so done, Headcannon no.5 Killer! Frisk, How can you tell that MERCY is no longer an option?, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Mentions of Gyigas, Mentions of Ness and Crew, Mentions of locations in Earthbound, Narrator is a dick, One of the many headcannons for Frisk Dreemurr, Spoilers...He is, Takes place a couple years after the events in the halloween hack, Takes place in Eagleland, That dick is me, They can't do another run, Time Loop, Too bad he doesn't care, Toriel is trying to force human relations upon our hero, Whipped, Women being his wife, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8BanterM8/pseuds/G8BanterM8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't do this again.</p><p>It's either this timeline or bust. </p><p>Suddenly mercy isn't as important anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Pacifist's Mask is still being written but I need to take a little break from it in order to get some more ideas for it. 
> 
> In the mean time let me bombard you with one-shots/two-shots until chapter 36. 
> 
> Enjoy one of my favourite headcannons: Killer! Frisk

**No. of RESETs: 51242155**

 

***You laughed and laughed till tears streamed down your face.**

 

~~**And washed the blood with it.** ~~

 

***Why are you sad?**

 

~~**Because you had to kill again** ~~

 

***I thought this was funny**

 

~~**Only when it’s not you going through it** ~~

 

***Why isn’t it funny?**

 

~~**Because it’s happening to you.** ~~

 

***When did this stop being funny?**

 

~~**When you realised you deserved it** ~~

* * *

 

_...To celebrate the successful union between monsters and humans for almost 2 years we humbly invite you and the rest of your family the new age ball that will be held in Fourside tomorrow at 10:00 PM_

 

_With great regards,_

_Linda_

_Human-_

 

Frisk tried to make another desperate grab for the letter only for Toriel to dangle out of his reach. The child would leap toward the accursed thing every so often only to be swatted (albeit gently yet firmly) down by his mother.

 

It would have continued on like this for at least three more hours if not for the other three members of the households separating the two before they started yet another fire.

 

A normally rare hazard but when dealing with Dreemurrs you could never be too careful, especially with matters concerning Frisk. For a pacifist they seemed to get in a lot of trouble even more so than Chara, former demon and ex nihilist; who only a year ago was planning to end existence as we know it by killing off his own people. Now the ex-demon child has significantly mellowed out and has even given humanity a chance.

 

Whether or not the sudden change was brought about because hating the species where ‘all the hot girls where at’ was seriously hurting his chances of getting a girlfriend was always a subject that is heavily debated.

 

On the other side of the spectrum you had the eldest child and only biological son, Asriel. Unlike his two human siblings he was probably the most well-behaved child out of the three of them.

 

But that didn’t make him any less dangerous.

 

While not as stab-happy as Chara or mercy loving as Frisk Asriel was the perfect medium between the two of them.

 

The neutral one if you will.

 

While Frisk and Chara like to use brute force to fix all of their problems ( ***cough**cough*** determination FTW) Asriel was the strategist of the trio, preferring to crush his enemies through the power of a good old fashioned mind fuck and laugh as he lords his superior intellect above the other plebs like the God he surely is.

 

...Asriel was also the most egotistical of the three.

 

The day he actually becomes king is a day that many have feared. And unfortunately there weren’t any good choices left over, Chara had ultimately become a huge, flirtatious dork, they were more of a follower than a leader.

 

The last time he had to lead someone the both of them ended up dead along with six other children.

 

So they were obviously out.

 

And then there’s Frisk.

 

The youngest of the three and the current angel of the underground as is stated in the procerphy, at the tender age of 10 he fell down into the underground and came out three years later at the age of 13.

 

At least that’s what the public believes.

 

In reality he is actually 400 years old and he has actually spent 300 of those years in the underground. The other 100 were spent getting Asriel and Chara’s SOULs back.

 

Again not in the underground.

 

That’s why when you ask Frisk how and where he got those SOULs the haunted stare he would give you in return was of that of a man who has seen too much.

 

So out of respect everyone thought it was best to drop it.

 

But that wasn’t the main reason why he wouldn’t have made a good king.

 

You see ever since Frisk left Mount Ebott for good the child simply couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck anymore.

 

…

 

Yes you heard me.

 

As sad as it was Frisk Dreemurr at the young age of 13 had finally run out of patience for the people of earth, or in Chara’s words ‘Frisk gave away all of his fucks only to realise that he had none left for himself’.

 

The fire that was once in Frisk’s eyes had died down tremendously almost to the point where he and Sans were similar in some aspects. He put as minimal effort as he could into everything he did but still managed to get enough marks to pass his tests much to everyone’s disbelief; it wasn’t like he was secretly paying attention either. The classes he didn’t sleep through he skipped, choosing rather to hang with burgerpants or work on some speeches for his ambassador work, his friends bring up the issue all the time but he always shrugged them off.

 

Another issue was that unlike Chara who grew to love humans (at least the female part) Frisk’s disdain for them only grew.

 

It didn’t help that most people he talked to were assholes.

 

In every meeting he talked as if he was above them, Frisk knew exactly what to say to break a person’s will and doesn’t hesitate to do so. Because of this Frisk had no human friends...period. Even _Chara_ had human friends. Sure they all looked like future murderers and convicts but at least he’s trying.

 

Asriel also had the occasional female ‘friend’ or two (much to Chara’s chargin) although it was never anything serious or substantial.

 

Frisk...well let’s just say the last person who could honestly say they enjoyed a date with Frisk Dreemurr would be Papyrus.

 

Fucking Papyrus.

 

That’s almost as bad as hitting on your mother.

 

…

 

Which he also did.

 

So until a brave, _brave_ soul decides to find out whether or not humans and monsters can have children the Dreemurr family line would die with Frisk.

 

So Asriel it is then.

 

Back to the matter at hand all of Frisk’s friends tried various tactics in order to get Frisk to be a little less apathetic toward everything and actually live a little.

 

Undyne tried to give Frisk self-defence training...but promptly gave up after realising that it was physically impossible to land a blow on him.

 

Papyrus tried get him into cooking...but that was swiftly shut down after Frisk’s first dish managed to melt through the kitchen table.

 

And the floor.

 

Turns out determination doesn’t fix everything. Go figure.

 

Sans tried to intimidate Frisk into being more open...ended with both participates falling asleep.

 

Mettaton tried to get Frisk into the arts, he wanted Frisk to sing, dance, write, draw something he deeply cared about. The plan failed because the poor teen would break down in tears whenever he tried.

 

If anyone actually read what he wrote down before he destroyed it they might have had an idea of what he was going through.

 

But that would be too easy and we can’t have that.

 

Asriel and Chara however were the only ones who thought they understood what Frisk apatheism really was.

 

Boredom.

 

As such whenever they could the three of them would get together and get into as many shenanigans as possible, the more property damage the better.

 

It worked too, nowadays Frisk at least put a _visible_ effort in expanding their social circle beyond the people he met in the underground.

 

...He made friends with the monsters he didn’t meet as well.

 

So when Toriel caught Frisk about to burn the only chance he had at making some friends of his own kind she was understandable pissed.

 

“Why would you try and destroy this?” Frisk was currently being restrained by Asriel and Chara so she was free to examine the scrunched up letter in all of it’s glory, “I’ll have you know that we’ll _all_ be interested in coming.” She waited for the usual chorus of ‘yeah’ and ‘of courses’ that would have normally come.

 

…

 

Chara coughed into his hand, “I actually have plans this weekend Mom, me and the guys were thinking of hitting up Twoson again, The Runaway Five are playing and...I…I-” The more Chara talked the hotter the room got, “I-I can’t _wait_ to come with you to these ball party! Ha Ha Ha Ha...haaaa.” Whatever he had to say next will forever be lost to time as he pulled his hoodie over his head and sobbed.

 

But when Toriel didn’t budge he settled for burning a hole in the floorboard beneath him with his eyes.

 

Her next victim was Asriel, “Well Asriel? What’s your excuse?”

 

“Studying.”

 

“You don’t have any tests coming up.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I own the school.”

 

“P-pop quizzes you know how teachers are with pop-quizzes.”

 

“Asriel it’s Friday.”

 

“I’ve got a date-”

 

“No you don’t Asriel.”

 

“...Damn that’s cold.” Muttered Frisk under his breath

 

“But-”

 

“Mommy can tell when you’re lying sweetie especially when you’re lying to yourself.”

 

“And that was colder still.” Asgore grimaced alongside Frisk.

 

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” Asriel choked out, “Where’s the love?”

 

“With me.” Chara added in.

 

“Shut up Chara.” said Frisk.

 

Toriel turned to her last victim who happened to be next her, “Gorey, sweetie, honey, surely you want to take me out to the ball like the days our youth.”

 

Frisk leaned in and whispered to Chara, “I thought ballrooms weren’t a thing when they were...ya know,” He made quotation marks with his fingers, “ _young_.”

 

“I don’t think they remember what time period they were originally from anymore.” Replied Chara, “I swear it was yesterday when Dad said he used fight saber-tooth tigers with his bare hands.”

 

Asgore broke out in a cold sweat, “Y-You see T-Tori there was this gardening expo I was planning to go to, y-you know the one where they sell the golden flowers,” at this everyone sweat dropped. Since coming to the surface Asgore found out the hard way that his precious golden flowers were now a rarity within stores which brought up a whole new slew of problems.

 

During those dark days underground everyone had their ways of coping.

 

Chara had their knitting (which thankfully evolved from cutting).

 

Asriel had his art.

 

Toriel had her baking.

 

Frisk...did something.

 

Asgore had his tea.

 

Asgore _needed_ his tea.

 

In a sad way tea was there for Asgore in a way Toriel could never be.

 

Tea was constant.

 

Tea wouldn’t leave him.

 

But he kept those thoughts to himself, that was the broken mad man in him, the one who hungrily waited for death like lion would his prey.

 

He wasn’t broken anymore.

 

He had to keep reminding himself that.

 

Despite him not saying it Toriel caught the hint and her gaze softened up, “Look if you really can’t come then I won’t force you.”

 

“Ahh what c’mon man that’s not fair Mom! It’s THE Runaway Five!”

 

“Why does he get to go and I can’t I might actually go and study for once you may never know.” No you won’t Asriel.

 

“I’m judging you so much right now Mom.” You’re one to talk.

 

A sharp glare from her silenced their protests, she turned back to him with a sultry grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes, “If you _do_ decide to come however I promise,” She brought her mouth to his ear, “I’ll make it **worth. Your. While.** ”

 

On second thoughts fuck tea.

 

“I’ve got the best tuxedo.” Stated Asgore, everyone noticed the crack in his voice.

 

Let it be known that Asgore Dreemurr was not known for being strong.

 

Frisk made the whipped sound effect with his mouth.

 

Chara shook his head in disgust, “Guess I’m sleeping in the garage tonight.” It was days like this that Chara wished he knew how to use magic so he could soundproof his room. He would ask Asriel to do it but that would give the goat another favor to hang over his head.

 

“...She’s got him wrapped around her little finger,” Asriel noted with barely concealed disappointment, “I thought he was stronger than that.”

 

Frisk snorted, “I didn’t.”

 

Toriel clasped her hands together, “Good! See Frisk? Everybody wants to go.”

 

“And that’s the problem,” Frisk crossed his arms, “We shouldn’t go.”

 

Toriel put her hands on her hips, “Yeah? And what reason would that be?”

 

Frisk stared at her in disbelief, “It’s a death trap of course!” Everyone else looked at him as if he grew a third head, “Did you see the amount of government officials and other pro-monster politicians that’ll be there? It’s the perfect chance to strike! All of us in one place? It’ll be like shooting fish in a barrel!”

 

“Dude, you’re so paranoid.” Chara shook his head, “There hasn’t been one attack since we’ve come up here.”

 

“Chara has point Frisk even with all the anti-monster groups out there we haven’t been attacked once.” Asgore pointed out.

* * *

  


_You pushed the last corpse over the edge and into the raging inferno below._

 

_It took 15 LOADs to successfully subjugate the dustbringers, the terrorist wing in the Humanitarian party._

 

_You grimaced, your hands were so slick with blood that you were afraid that it’ll permanently stain your skin._

 

_Sloppy._

 

_You could have done better._

 

_“Tch,” the gun followed its original owners._

* * *

  


“...We got lucky.” Frisk mumbled.

 

“Or It could be that humanity aren’t the pieces of shit you made them out to be.” Snarked Asriel.

 

“Language!” Snapped Toriel

 

“Sorry.”

 

Toriel tried a different approach, “C’mon Frisk, it’ll be fun-”

 

“More like a pain in my...butt.”

 

Asgore snorted, “Nice save.”

 

“I haven't made one yet.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Why are you so paranoid all the time?!” Chara threw his hands up in exasperation, “What's the worst that can happen?”

 

Frisk gave Chara _the look._

 

“Tch, Besides that.”

 

“We all die horrible painful deaths which will spur our friends into taking the law into their own hands as an act of vengeance resulting in the brutal murder of multiple humans which will in turn give all of our opponents the means to send them all back underground which _in turn-”_

 

“We get the point.” Chara cut in dryly, “Damn I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation.”

 

**“AHEM!”**

 

“By which I mean spectacular!”

 

“Look I’m not going and neither are any of you.” Frisk bit out, “We’ve managed to stay alive _because_ we’ve been careful and I don’t want to risk it by going somewhere so far away from home.”

 

And thus Frisk sealed his fate.

 

One does not order a queen.

 

…

 

For the sake of the house they lived in Frisk conceded but not before whispering some words that only Asriel could pick up.

 

_“Hmph, looks like I’ll busy tonight.”_

 

Asriel decided to stop listening after that.

 

Because in all the years Asriel had known Frisk (in his normal form) not once had Frisk actually scared him.

 

Until today that is.

 

* * *

 

_The young boy sat awake at his desk, his brothers blissfully asleep in the rooms next to him and his weapons scattered across the floor._

 

_His phone in one hand and trusty knife in the other._

 

_He’s made the appropriate calls._

 

_The trap was set._

 

_He grinned._

 

_It was time to play._


	2. A Brief Break Before Decending Into Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stage is all set...

**_*RING_ **

 

**_*RING_ **

 

**_*RING_ **

 

**_*This is Fourside special police please state your emergency._ **

 

**_BEEP!_ **

 

_ “Hello? Is that the commissioner speaking?”   _

_ “Who is this? And how did you get this number?” _

 

_ “A friend.”  _

 

_ “A friend huh? Why do I find that hard to believe?” _

  
  


_ “I don’t know man I thought friends were supposed to trust each other.”  _

  
  


_ “You know this call is being tracked right?”  _

 

_ “It won’t work.”  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “As we speak you’re recording this conversation and live feeding it to your boys in office.”  _

 

_ “How did you-”  _

 

_ “In about 5 seconds your people will send a message to your phone stating: ‘We got nothing on this guy sir! It’s like he doesn’t exist. By the way has anyone ever told that guy that he sounds like a prepubescent boy?”  _

 

_ “That’s stupid-”  _

 

_ “4.”  _

 

_ “What are you-”  _

 

_ “3.”  _

 

_ “I swear to god when I find you-”  _

 

_ “2.” _

 

_ “I’m gonna hang up now.”  _

 

_ “1.”  _

 

**_BING!_ **

 

_ “...”  _

 

_ “Do you trust me now?”  _

 

_ “W-who the hell are you?”  _

 

_ “If you follow my instructions you’ll find out soon enough.”  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_“I need your men positioned outside the_ _Monotoli Building at Fourside at 6:00 AM sharp.”_

 

_ “My men?” _

 

_ “Do I have to spell it out for you? Snipers, swat team, and your bomb disposal too.”  _

  
  


_ “Isn’t that where the new age ball is being held?” _

 

 

_ “Exactly, There’s gonna be a attack. Lot’s of people are going to die.”  _

 

_ “WHAT?!”  _

 

_ “Don’t worry I have plan. Trust me when I say no one is going to die. I won’t allow it.”  _

  
  


_ “And why should I trust you?”  _

 

_ “You don’t. But you’re gonna do what I want anyway.”  _

 

_ “Yeah? Any why do you think that?”  _

 

_ “Because you’re honor bound to protect the people of that city and everyone attending that ball will fall under that protection, regardless of how long they plan on staying.”  _

 

_ “...”  _

 

_ “So are you going to help me?”  _

 

_ “Fine. This better not be a trick.” _

 

_ “I wish it was.”  _

 

**_CLICK_ **

 

**4:30 AM**

 

**_*You replayed the conversation in your mind one last time before pulling hood over your face._ **

 

**_*You wondered briefly if what you were doing was the right thing._ **

 

**_*..._ **

 

**_*You realized that even if it wasn’t you didn’t care anymore._ **

 

**_*You opened the window and jumped._ **

 

**_*Even with a jetpack it’ll take quite a bit of time to fly to Fourside._ **

 

* * *

  
  


“I think I'm dying again.” 

 

“No you're not.”

 

“I can see the light.”

 

“Can you just stay still child.”

 

“Done in by my own father, such a cruel fate-GAK!” Chara’s lament was cut short with quick yank to his tie by Asgore. 

 

“Stop complaining,” Asgore grunted as he finished the knot for Chara before settling back in the driver’s seat, “Fifteen years and you still need help putting on a dress tie.”

 

Chara blushed, “It's not my fault! These things are stupid anyway!” He  crossed his arms in a huff, “I can’t believe I’m missing the Runaway Five for this.” Chara wore a green waistcoat with a blue tie, black slacks and shoes, “And all because you couldn’t resist getting freaky with Mom.” 

 

“What can I say? I’m weak,” Asgore had long since stopped trying to defend himself for crumbling so quickly against Toriel and took all of his kids accusations in stride, “It’s not like you’re the only one missing something I was looking forward to crush- _ competing  _ with my fellow gardeners in the competition today but you don’t see me complaining.” Asgore wore his traditional battle armor with his purple cape being sat on. He looks down at his watch with a irritable expression, “What’s taking everyone so long to get ready?” 

 

Chara shrugged, “Well Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton are helping Mom get ready-” 

 

Asgore’s face paled, “O-oh God.” 

* * *

 

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 

Sans cringed for the upteenth time when another squeal rang through the house, “geez, tori is really excited for this party ain’t she?” 

 

Asriel grimaced, “You have no idea, I swear she acts like a teenage girl half the time.” He sighed, “Sometimes I feel like I’m the most mature person in this family.” 

 

**THUD!**

 

The two of them ducked slightly when a blue spear slammed into the wall.

 

“I HEARD THAT!” 

 

“See?” 

 

Sans sweatdropped he was getting too old for this, “You know what? You seem like you’re doing all right let me check on how Frisk is doing.” 

 

“You think so?” Asriel was wearing his hyperdeath robe with his metal shoulder pads strapped on, “I feel like a girl.” 

 

“so? just deal with it, who knows you might like it.” 

 

“SANS!” 

 

“THE PRINCE IS RIGHT BROTHER! I HARDLY FEEL THAT THOSE JOKES ARE APPROPRIATE!” 

 

…

 

The two paused. 

 

“aren’t you supposed to be helping Frisk prepare?” Sans asked, he suddenly scowled, “they are awake right?” 

 

Papyrus raised a bony eyebrow, “I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT.” 

 

Asriel’s face darkened, “And who told you that?” He already knew the answer. 

 

“FRISK.” 

 

“called it.” 

 

“That prick…” Asriel muttered to himself, he was probably trying to escape like that time when they were invited to go to Linda’s bake sale, without a word he pushed past the skeleton brothers and marched to Frisk’s room. 

 

“...ship it?” 

 

“LIKE FEDEX.” 

* * *

Frisk studied himself in the mirror, his mane like hair brushed back so it ran freely down his back; his suit was black with purple trimmings and the delta rune stitched onto the left breast pocket; the two twin coattails on his suit (think Bipper from gravity falls)  trailed behind him with black slacks and sharp pointed shoes. The bow-string at his neck (think Minato from Persona 3) gave the look the the final touch it needed. 

 

He looked so extravagant that no one would notice that he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

 

At least that what he was going for. 

 

He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, his trusty true knife and empty gun laid there. He had to admit while he didn’t know the sixth soul that much (not like he knew any of the human souls) the kid had a good taste in guns. A clean UBERTI CATTLEMAN Revolver with six chambers that span in a very satisfying way with his thumb. 

 

Great for a game of Russian Roulette. 

 

Perfect. 

 

He needed to be able to pull off some pretty fucked up shit tonight. 

 

He briefly wondered how the owner of this gun would feel about the way Frisk was using their gun. He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he’s doing it for the greater good. There was most definitely a better way to go about this. 

 

There always was. 

 

But he was so  _ so  _ tired. 

 

Tired of playing nice and tired of losing because of it. 

 

Besides he couldn’t think of someone more deserving than the person he was going for. 

 

He looked down at the true knife and grimaced. Unlike his other weapon this one brought a lot bad memories, horrible,  _ painfu _ _ l,  _ memories. He might have forgiven Chara but Frisk could never forgive himself. He’ll atone for his actions. 

 

Forever. 

 

The sight of the knife was enough to bring the full weight of his sins crashing down on him, as long as he had that he won’t lose himself in his own bloodlust; it won’t become easier to kill; he won’t be able to turn away from his actions. 

 

His LOVE wouldn’t increase. 

 

Frisk barked a bitter laugh, hell he didn’t even need the gun as long as he had this, he swore this knife could split bullets if he aimed it right. 

 

He held the knife to skin. 

 

It would be so easy to just-

 

“FRISK! FRISK ARE YOU IN THERE! WHAT AM I SAYING OF COURSE YOU ARE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” He kicked again only to curse and his foot met reinforced wood, “GODDAMNIT!” 

 

Frisk sighed, it was like clockwork. He slipped the knife and gun into the inventory of his phone and that into his breast pocket. Having a smartphone version of his jetpack phone was a great investment on his part. 

 

Speaking of clockwork… 

 

He stepped to the side. 

 

**“STAR BLAZING!”**

 

There goes his door again. The amount of times it’s happened is almost unbelieveable. 

 

Almost. 

 

When living with monsters one could never be too careful. 

 

Asriel stepped through the space where a door would have fit nicely and locked his sights on Frisk, “You…” 

 

“Me.” Frisk replied flatly, “And there’s Chara, Asgore, Toriel, Sans-” Frisk dodged to the left to avoid a tackle, “Papyrus, Undyne-” He titled his head to the right to avoid the stars thrown at his head, “Alphys, Mettaton, Monster Kid-” Frisk jumped over the chaos sabers before landing on the blades and kicking them away. “Muffet, The dog family,-” Asriel went for a firepowered left hook, “And Grillby.” Frisk caught the fist, extinguishing the flame, “You know if you’re gonna use me to deal with your stress then you could have just asked first.” 

 

Asriel scowled as he let his fist drop to his side, “Damn, how the heck are you so good at fighting?” 

 

“Not fighting, defending.” Frisk remarked, “If you can’t dodge the blow, lessen the impact.” 

 

Asriel rolled his eyes, “Whatever Bruce Lee you ready to go? Dad has probably blown a gasket by now.” 

 

“And Mom?” 

* * *

  
  


“I want heels and I want them now.” Toriel pointed to her foot, “Make it happen.” 

 

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other before shrugging, “If that’s what you want…” Alphys put on her goggles while Undyne summoned a spear, “Play our track.” 

 

***NOW PLAYING SPEAR OF THE CUTIE**

 

* * *

 

“...You know how those three are hahahaha....ha.” 

 

“Yes, yes I do.” 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...” 

 

“So...are you gonna get out of my room or-” 

 

Asriel blinked, “Oh yeah I just wanted something to vent on.” He gave Frisk the once over, “You look...nice.” 

 

“Get out of my room bro.” 

 

“Can do Frisky.” 

 

Asriel scrambled out the room just as Frisk’s chair sailed over his head.

 

1 

 

2 

 

…

 

The sounds of Asriel’s footsteps slowly faded away. 

 

“Tch,” Frisk let his facade fall, his mock-anger giving way to tiredness, “So it doesn’t matter what I do I still can’t avoid that fight huh…time lord my ass.” He returned to the mirror one last time, taking in his appearance from his faded gold irises accompanied by his shaggy mane of a haircut and creepy serial killer get up.  

 

Definitely the look of someone that would haunt your nightmares. 

 

Frisk gave his bullet proof vest a pat and turned towards the door, “Show time.” 


	3. Monsters We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel And Asgore remember the events that brought them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the length of this chapter I had to split it into three parts, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> I make a reference to Darkinator's wear your grief like a badge. Check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
> 
> *Inventory in this world acts as a type of magic only those from the underground can use. 
> 
> This is the part of fic where the earthbound crossover starts to become apparant. Very apparant, it's been five years since the end of Toby Fox's Halloween Hack of the game, the missing souls of Ness's friends have dissapeared and Ness is still missing.
> 
> *Everglade is Toriel's maiden name because I couldn't think of something clever.

**_*You opened your eyes. Darkness laid before you as far as the eye can see._ **

 

**_*So this...this is the void._ **

 

**_*Excellent_ **

 

**_WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE CHILD?_ **

 

**_*You blinked as the face of W.D Gaster suddenly fizzled into view. “What? No thank you for saving your race from damnation? No thank you for looking out for my sons? You know normally people show a lot more hospitality when welcoming their saviour into their homes.”_ **

 

**_THIS ISN’T MY HOME._ **

 

**_* “Well you’ve been trapped here long enough it might as well be.”_ **

 

**_I’LL ASK YOU AGAIN CHILD, WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT._ **

 

**_* “You know what I want.” You opened your hand, “Give them to me.”_ **

  
  


**_*You weren’t asking. “GiVe ThEM!”_ **

 

**_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE CONTENT. WHY AREN’T YOU EVER CONTENT?!_ **

 

**_*Why? Since when did you need a reason? You were bored, you promised you wouldn’t RESET so you came here instead. Might as well do something productive right?_ **

 

**_*Besides having your brothers back might help lift the crushing amount of guilt that been bothering you lately._ **

 

**_...IS THIS TRULY WHAT YOU WANT CHILD? THE PRICE YOU WOULD HAVE TO PAY WOULD BE HEFTY._ **

 

**_* “I can take-”_ **

 

**_IT WOULD BE HELL._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_AGONY BEYOND RELIEF, EVERY SECOND WILL FEEL LIKE AN ETERNITY._ **

 

**_* “I’ve had worse.”_ **

 

**_IT’LL BREAK YOU. BODY AND SOUL._ **

 

**_* “You can’t break what’s already broken.”_ **

 

**_SO YOU SAY._ **

 

**_*You watched impassively as two SOULs both grey and cracked appeared either side of him._ **

 

**_YOU WILL SUFFER AS THEY DID._ **

 

**_*You nodded, taking a step forward. You can do this, how bad can it be?_ **

 

**_AS YOUR INSIDES BOIL AND ROT; YOUR BODY TEAR AND BURN KNOW THAT THIS A FATE OF YOUR OWN CHOOSING._ **

 

**_*You were not afraid. You needed to do this. It’s the only way to break out of this timeloop. The game needed new players._ **

 

**_*IT’S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE…_ **

 

**_*It’s okay._ **

 

**_THE BIRDS ARE SINGING, THE FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING._ **

 

**_*This is what it means to take responsibility right? Just like Sans said, you have a power and you’re using it for the greater good._ **

 

**_AND ON DAYS LIKE THIS...KIDS LIKE YOU…_ **

 

**_*You could live with the consequences._ **

 

**_SHOULD BE ANYWHERE BUT HERE._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

* * *

  
  


“Bright lights, cameras in your face constantly, annoying ass people. Yeah this seems like it’ll be a blast.” Asriel muttered under his breath before rolling the car window back up, they just pulled up onto the driveway; already the normally quiet street was filled with a battalion of black cars and limousines.

 

“Nonsense,” Toriel reprimanded she wore a sparkling red dress that was split at the right side of her leg, the delta rune was attached to the side as a broach that was encrusted with golden jewels, “This is exactly what all of us need, when was the last time we've actually done something together as a family?”

 

“La-” Chara began.

 

“Last week.” Frisk finished for him, “Here's photographic evidence of us at disneyland,” He opened his wallet and dropped a wad of photos onto Toriel’s lap, “ _ And  _ there's evidence of you using your magic to make that rollercoaster go faster,  _ ooh  _ and  _ this  _ one is evidence of you accidently destroying Chara’s life-size Mickey Mouse doll and replacing with another one while he was in the bath-” 

 

_ “ _ **_Agi,_ ** _ ”  _ Frisk kept a completely passive face as a weekend’s worth of memories went up in flames, he only sighed in irritation as Toriel promptly took the ash pile and chucked it out the window. 

 

A fruitless endeavor. 

 

Chara sniffed, “M-Mom?” 

 

“Dude are you...are you crying?” Asked Asriel, he was shocked, it wasn’t too long ago that Asriel thought that Chara’s body lacked tear ducts. 

 

“No! My eyes are just sweating!” Chara proceeded to angrily wipe the ‘sweat’ from his eyes. 

 

…

 

Asgore fixed Toriel with a disapproving  glare, "Look at what you did honey, you made Chara cry,” 

 

“I’m not crying damn it!” Chara snapped back while a trail of snot ran down his nose.

 

Frisk rolled his eyes, “And Asriel isn’t gay.” 

 

“Ye-wait what?!” Asriel slammed his hands down on his lap, “I’m not gay! He looked at each of their faces with scrutiny, “You guys don’t think I’m gay right?” 

 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” Added in Toriel snappily, “I’ve always considered your fashion choices to be very...colorful?” Asriel’s only response was to stare into space with glassy eyes.

 

“I think he’s having an existential crisis.” Frisk waved his hand in front of Asriel’s face, “Yep, he’s just now realized that his penis has been lying to him for the better half of fifteen years.” 

 

“FRISK!” 

 

Asgore raised his hand, “Talk about damage control…” 

 

“If you can even call it that,” sniped Chara, seizing their chance at vengeance. 

 

“Haha! That’s my boy! High five!” Like they schoolyard children they slapped their palms together with excessive force which, if they were normal people, would have completely shattered their wrists. 

 

Game over. 

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Asgore’s face collapse within itself. (Frisk and Chara silently thanked whatever God didn’t hate them for this small blessing). 

 

Not to be unfair she turned to Chara, “You’re only allowed to have one type of chocolate for one month.” 

 

Chara blinked, “So…?” He didn’t get all chocolate was good chocolate, well besides for  _ that one that shall not be named. _

 

She smiled evilly, “Dark chocolate.” Critical hit!

 

**CHARA DREEMURR:**

 

**HP: 20/20 →HP 10/10**

 

Chara joined his brother on his out-of-body experience. 

 

If anyone else was to look upon this scene they would automatically brand them all as dysfunctional family and leave it at that. But for all the fighting, squabbling, brawling, and emotional blackmail that occurs on a daily basis within their household Frisk had finally found somewhere he could call home. Somewhere he felt safe. He would do anything to keep them happy like this.

 

_ Anything.  _

 

_ “I don’t care how far I have to fall, as long as you’re there cushion landing.”   _ Frisk reassured to himself,  _ “I’m fine, I’m fine I’m fine... _ **_I’m fine_ ** _.”  _ In the end it’ll all be worth it. 

 

It had to be. 

 

“Hahaha!” Frisk’s random outburst of laughter abruptly put an end to everyone’s shenanigans, “Hahahahahahahahahaha!” He couldn’t help himself, what the hell kind of monster had he become?! 

 

“Frisk?” 

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!” 

 

“Frisk?!” 

 

“HAHAHAHA-” 

 

“ **FRISK!”**

 

_ “Damn it Frisk get a hold of yourself your slipping!”  _ Frisk’s cackling (yes it was that bad) slowly degraded into tiny bursts of giggling which he fought desperately to keep under control, “I’m good, I-I’m good.” He only now noticed that his hand was clenching the left side of his face as if he trying to crave a way into his skull. When he removed he found that everyone was looking at him with varying levels of concern. Except...Chara? 

 

Even Asriel was rocked out of pre-mid life crisis as he examined Frisk with an analytical eye, “Dude, what the hell was that? It wasn’t even that funny.” His eyes widened further still, “You’re...you’re crying.” 

 

“H-huh?” Damn it he was! He quickly wiped away his tears and gave everyone a crooked smile, “Sorry about that, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” 

 

Asgore frowned not buying that for a second, “But-”

 

“Party time!” Blocking out their questioning glares Frisk jumped out of the car and was immediately swallowed in sea of bright flashing lights. 

 

Asriel slumped in his seat, “Well that happened.”

 

Toriel watched Frisk embrace the crowd with forced vigor, “Should I...should I have forced them to come? I thought it would do Frisk some good to actually interact with his own species but…” She no longer felt the need to party like she had before, it was alright to force everyone to come in jest but if Frisk was actually suffering from this experience then she would not hesitate to take him back home. 

 

Asgore sighed, “You can feel the contempt radiating off his soul.” Every handshake felt forced, every conversation was done grudgingly. “We can talk to him about it later,” He opened the car door and stepped out, “Let’s just get this over with,” With a sigh Toriel put a fake smile on and joined him. 

 

“Us too, c’mon Chara let’s go,” Asriel opened the backseat door and stepped outside only to pause when he realized Chara didn’t immediately follow him, “...Chara?” 

 

“His laugh…” 

 

Asriel blinked, “Which we can all agree was a bit on the deranged side...what about it?” 

 

Chara shook his head vehemently, “No Asriel you don’t get it,  _ his  _ laugh...sounded like  _ mine _ .” 

 

If Asriel was scared of Frisk before he was terrified now. 

 

Pre-death Chara was their own warning. 

* * *

  
  


_ “Wow, I didn’t even know the Monotoli building even had a ballroom, they really did a good job fixing this place considering the guy who used to own this place was apparently aligned with space satan.”  _ Chara thought to himself, indeed the ballroom was that taken straight out of a disney movie, a grand chandelier loomed over head; sparkling like a thousand diamonds freshly touched by the light, the simple design and feel of marble beneath their feet made it feel like they could glide effortlessly. 

 

“Ahh, if it isn’t the Dreemurrs,” A stalk-like being with even more bird-like voice suddenly stood in between them and the concession stands, “I’m so glad that you could make it.” She spoke with so much forced cheer that it actually caused some of the passersby to cringe. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us in the first place...Linda,” He was screaming internally, Linda Robinson was the ambassador for humans and has been acting as the reluctant partner for Frisk for the past two years. She used to be the simple leader of the parent-teach assissocation from the normal middle school down the road but swore revenge on the family after being brutally crushed in a school baking competition by none other than Toriel herself. I mean sure the brownies she submitted were store-bought so she had no chance to begin with but you have to admit if you entered a competition and you didn’t get a chance to compete because the judges decided that after one round it wasn’t worth continuing then you’ll be understandably salty. Every since then she’s been trying to undermine Frisk in every way she could, from blocking his laws at meetings, to backhanded compliments. If something was going wrong it was most likely due to Linda interfering in some way. If it weren’t for the fact that Linda had a bunch of helpful contacts that were vital for Frisk then he would have done away with her months ago. Somehow. 

 

~~**_And he would have made it slow and painful._ ** ~~

 

Linda laughed into her hand the exact same way those snooty people in Alphys’ animes do, “Ohohoho, the pleasure is all mine I assure you,” One unsuccessful run later Frisk found out (unfortunately) that Linda had nothing to do with the attack that was about to go down, most likely she invited them here because she knew how much Frisk disliked going to these political parties, “I assume you’re gonna be staying for my speech at midnight? It’s going to be broadcasted across all of Eagleland from Ebott to even as far as Winters.” 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Chara stated, they literally couldn’t miss it, Frisk tried to just get everyone to leave early last time but that just ended in them getting picked off one-by-one by sniper fire. Not that Chara would ever know that. 

 

Hopefully.

 

She nodded and turned her attention to Toriel and Asgore, “How’s school life treating you I know it must be hard for  _ your  _ kind to keep up with human circulum,” Oh no she didn’t. 

 

“And  _ I  _ know that it must be hard for  _ your _ to buy-” Toriel coughed into her hand, “Oh I’m sorry  _ bake  _ a decent brownie.”

 

Linda’s head jerked back as if she had been slapped, “Well I never-” 

 

Finish her, “Baked a decent pastry in your life? Yeah I can see that.” 

 

**SLAP**

 

**SLAP**

 

**SLAP**

 

You know you got roasted when the entire family has to dish out a high-five. Linda could do nothing but spaz, walking off while muttering curses under her breath. Chara took note of how she rubbed her hand shake his against her dress when she thought no one was looking. 

 

Asriel watched her leave with a scowl, “God I hate her, so much.” He scratched the back of his head, “I honestly don’t know how Frisk puts up with her.” 

 

“A question we can ask when we find him,” Asgore’s voice rumbled in agreement, he turned to his wife who was clenching her  phone with enough force to crush it, “...I take his not picking up?” 

 

Toriel threw the phone into her inventory with disgust, “Straight to voicemail every time. I even called Alphys to see if she could track him through his phone but she couldn’t get a lock on him, it’s like he’s disappeared.” 

 

Chara pulled at his hair in frustration, “Damn it, how could we lose him! He’s the freaking ambassador for pete’s sake!” 

 

Asriel laid a hand on Chara’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it bro we’ll find him, just look for the guy that looks like he hasn’t taken a haircut since birth.” He said jokingly. 

 

Chara nodded in appreciation and gave Asriel a weak smile, “Yeah you’re right, we’ll find him,”  _ and then what? Frisk isn’t the type to talk about their problems when they’re suffering rather they take all their burdens in silence with the same annoyingly easy-going grin they always wear. Why am I even freaking out over this? It’s not like Frisk did anything wrong, maybe I’m just overreacting after all just because I’m screwed up doesn’t mean I’m suddenly a expert on what makes people tick. Yeah, they’re fine.  _

 

_ They’re fine.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Please just let them be fine.  _

 

* * *

 

**WHAM!**

 

Damn you.

 

**WHAM!**

 

**Suffer.**

 

**WHAM!**

 

**Squirm.**

 

**WHAM!**

 

**SCREAM!**

 

**RING RIN-**

 

“What do you want Strong? I’m...busy.” 

 

“Just wanted to let you know that my men are in position at the desert and sewers.” 

 

“Good. Make sure no one gets past them when it goes down. That’ll undo everything.” 

 

“...And what exactly are you planning to do?”

 

“You’ll see soon enough.”

 

“What the heck doe-”

 

**CLICK!**

 

You sighed a breath of relief.

 

Your prisoner started crying again.

 

Your face twisted up into a snarl, “SHUT UP!” Their crying came to abrupt end when your foot connected with their ribcage sending your victim into a spiral of coughs and hacking. A small,  _ small  _ part of you felt disgusted at yourself; the person you’ve become. The man that you’ve been beating on for the past hour was handcuffed a exposed pipe allowing you access to his most vital areas. Your knife slid across his flesh like a paintbrush and his body acted as a canvas, his screams only acted as your inspiration as you stabbed him again and again. The small merciful part of your soul mourned for the guy’s life. Small pangs of guilt pricked at you deeply. You didn’t  _ need  _ to do this. There had to be another way. There was always another way. 

 

It’s funny really, even after all this time that small part of you still clings desperately to the ideal of mercy you once had. Guess torturing someone was enough to bring it out of you. 

 

All the more reason to kill it off. 

 

You didn’t need guilt holding you back for what you were about to do. 

 

Sensing the sudden change in your demeanour the mercenary started to scream again, his eyes becoming wilder and body began contorting the closer you came. There was no doubt in your mind that despite all the bad things he had probably done in his life, all the people he had probably  _ killed  _ in his life, that he was more scared about dying then anyone. Maybe it was because he was a coward, maybe it was because of who he was afraid to meet on the other side or maybe he just might not be ready yet. Even so…

 

***You couldn’t feel remorse.**

 

All you needed was one kill, one more death to push you over the edge. One kill done with senseless abandon and bloodlust. A kill to prove without a shadow of a doubt that you longer cared. 

 

One more kill…

 

**FRISK**

  
  


**_LV: 99_ **

 

**HP: 950/950**

 

**_ATK: 90  DEF: 95_ **

 

**_From the ashes rises a demon-_ **

 

...till you finally level up.

 

You let the gun barrel rest on his left eye, remember this feeling, this power...the euphoria gained over holding one's life in your hands and crushing it before them. Remember. 

 

**_ThRoUgH tHeIr DeSpAiR yOu GrOw StRoNgER._ **

 

Your finger rests on the trigger; you were no fool, you’ve come to terms with the implications of what you were about to do. Once you pull the trigger you were gonna SAVE, so no matter what changes in the near future you won’t be able to run away, once you pull the trigger you won’t be able to hide your LOVE anymore. 

 

***It’s the end.**

 

Might as well go down in flames. 

 

* * *

 

**11:00 PM**

 

Despite her normally out-going nature Toriel was thoroughly done with socialising. Everyone was dying to get the chance to speak to the Queen of Monsters herself and were practically stampeding over each other to get to her. Conversations soon started to meld into each other and every human begun to look the same to her. Twenty minutes in and she stopped bothering to shake their hand when someone offered; forty-five minutes in and she couldn’t even be bothered to fake a smile. In the end only a small proportion of people here actually cared about the well-being of Monsterkind, the rest were only here to assure themselves their on the right side of history or to gain enough favor with one of Dreemurrs in order to establish some business connections. It’’s surprising how the gold and other previously mundane ores that had been used as a currency in the underground were of extreme wealth on the surface, judging by Frisk’s reaction to gold coins Toriel would have thought  _ everyone  _ traded with gold coins. 

 

Or in other words...Frisk’s  _ lack  _ of reaction.

 

Yes, Toriel wasn’t as ignorant as her children (and in some ways Sans) believed her to be, while the mystery to Asriel and Chara’s rebirth is something that Toriel doesn’t want to question or find the answer to there were still many other mysteries surrounding her youngest child that were more than concerning. During those three years preparing for their arrival to the surface Toriel got a deeper look at the one that saved her people, she took note of their mannerisms, the way they carried themselves, and how they interacted with the people around them. She found that her child knew his friends like the back of his hand. Their hopes and dreams, concerns and fears, their weakness and how to overcome them. Frisk really was like a angel the perfect friend in every way. 

 

And that’s why Toriel started to freak out. 

 

Because there are times where Frisk reveals things about herself that even  _ she  _ didn’t know about herself. Personal, private things that could only be known if you spent a uncomfortably long time with someone. It was how he managed to save her marriage after all. Calling them both out on being cowards, make her see past her own hatred and unwillingness to forgive and show it for what it really was. 

 

Fear. 

 

Fear at what her husband had become, however fleeting the moment might have been. 

 

Shame. 

 

At herself for being able to do nothing but run away in response. 

 

For Asgore Frisk relentlessly fought to give the king a reason to continue living. No one realised how broken Asgore really was, no one ever considered the mental toll of having to kill children for the sake of your people despite the very action making his own SOUL try and crush itself. Toriel never thought about how she would react if Asgore ever...ended his own life like that, she could never understand why her actions and the actions of everyone else had such a volatile effect. The only one that seemed to understand was Frisk, she wasn’t there for the conversation, one reason being she was too distraught at the news of her ex-husband's mental health to handle anything else; two being they locked themselves in the throne room so one else could interfere, he openly told Asgore to his face that he  _ was  _ a coward. 

 

And that was okay. 

 

Being a leader doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time; sometimes you gotta look out for yourself.

 

If making his people feel like special snowflakes results in you losing everything you have then fuck it, fuck them, fuck  _ everything. _

 

In a way it made sense. The parallels between the two were glaringly obvious, they both drunk/ate to hide their sadness, they were both pacifists at heart, they wanted what was best for everyone despite what it’ll mean for them, they were both forced into a situation where they would have to kill the other for the sake of others. Asgore for Monsters and Frisk for Humanity. Despite what he had done Frisk had deep respect for Asgore and vice-versa.

 

Fighting someone to the death would do that for you.

* * *

 

_ “As much as I love you, you’re a coward as well. If you were so gung-ho on Asgore taking more SOULs by crossing the barrier why the hell didn’t you just do it yourself. Don’t delude yourself into thinking there’s any ‘peaceful’ way to take human SOULs, that bullshit won’t work on me. What you really wanted to say was ‘Why didn’t you go up to surface and kill seven random humans instead of killing the six I let myself get attached too.’ In the end there’s no difference to what he’s already done from what you wanted him to do, in both scenarios you don’t have dirt your hands and everyone gets to go free. Screw those other random six humans on the surface right? It’s not like you knew them personally. It’s not like they were children. It’s not like they were Chara. It’s ironic really, what you felt is exactly what the loved ones of those other SOULs would feel if he went along with your plan. And to see it all blow up in your face. Well...that just hilarious.”  _

* * *

 

Those were the words that Frisk spat at her after a particularly nasty fight between her and Asgore. 

 

Sure Frisk apologized right after but the words cut deeper than any knife ever could. 

 

The truth hurts like that. 

 

It also made Toriel realize that she needed to apologize not just to her husband but to her people as well. For abandoning them  _ both  _ at their time of need. To apologize to her six other human children who she just using to feel in the empty void that Chara and Asriel left behind. 

 

Only when she came to realize her own faults did Frisk allow Toriel to come in on one of his talks with Asgore. Now free from his obligation to be strong for his people Asgore wore his grief like a badge, his once radiant golden locks were pale and sickly looking; eyes bloodshot from crying. His armour lay forgotten in a pile next to his throne and instead he donned his ‘Mr Dad Guy’ sweater; his cape acted as a blanket to which he pitifully tried to hide himself away in, a cup of what could only be presumed as tea was held in his hands as Asgore took sips gingerly. To see her husband in such a broken state because of her own actions…

 

...pissed her off. 

 

_ “Frisk.” The savior turned psychiatrist turned his head toward her, for reasons unknown the child wore a lab with glasses several sizes too big to be practical on their face. Toriel decided to just roll with it, “Can you leave us please. I...I need to speak with my hus-Asgore.”  _

 

_ Frisk fixed his mother with a scrutinizing glare, “That depends, are you planning on shitting on him some more or…”  _

 

_ “DAMN IT CHILD!” Toriel’s temper flared momentarily causing her hands to brust into flames, fireballs danced above their heads as the room quickly reached sweltering temperatures.  _

 

_ “...You done?” Frisk was unimpressed. Gold eyes bore into crimson ones as they both participants tried to stare the other down. Eventually after what seemed like forever Frisk suddenly dropped their glare and smiled, “You came around faster than you usually do.” They chirped, “...At least  _ **_something_ ** _ different this time around.”   _

 

_ Toriel rose a brow at their choice in wording but chose not to comment on it, “Please let me do this,” she stole a glance at Asgore who continued to drink his tea absentmindedly, “I-I did this.”  _

 

_ Frisk grimaced, “Actually that’s where you’re wrong, he was actually a lot less...dead when we started.”  _ **_This was all me._ **

 

_ “What? Why?!” All this time Frisk was just kicking him when he was already down, “I thought you were supposed to help him?!”  _

 

_ The child shrugged off her scathing glare nonchalantly, “Gotta tear him down to build him up stronger ya know. Confronting your problems is the first step in recovery after all.” _

 

_ Toriel crossed her arms, “And how’s that working out for you?”  _

 

_ “...Fair enough.” Discarding the lab coat and glasses in a crumpled heap Frisk brushed the dirt off his jeans, “Fine then, I’ll leave this to you.”   _

 

_ “...N..o.”  _

 

_ The protest was weak but carried enough fear to even to stop Frisk in his tracks, Asgore for the first time since Toriel arrived began to show signs life, a shaky hand grasped at the bottom of Frisk’s sweater, sharp claws tearing tiny holes in the material, “P-please d-don’t, n-n-not n-now n-not w-with h-her.”  _

 

_ Toriel had the decency to turn away.  _

 

_ “Asgore.” He only held on tighter, “ _ **_Dad._ ** _ ” Frisk ignored the shocked gasp that came from the other side of the room, “Remember what I told you, tell her how you feel don’t be afraid to hold anything back.”   _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

**_*Asgore’s hand went slack._ **

 

_ Hands now firmly in pockets Frisk began to make his exit from the throne room, “Hey, Mom,” they came to stop at next to her and Toriel couldn’t help but notice how their shaggy hair made them look so much older than they actually were; it covered his face so she couldn’t see his expression, “Fixed this-him, not for me but for yourself too. Trust me the payoff is worth it,” With that said they walked briskly out into the throne room, they stopped just outside the big doors and sent a cheeky grin back, “Try not to  _ **_kill each other before I get back!_ ** _ ” They sang mockingly as they closed the door.  _

 

_ Now it was Toriel and Asgore.  _

 

_ Alone. _

 

_ Together. _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

**_Breathe._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_Release._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_Scream._ **

 

_ “I think I hate you.” They both spoke at the same time, their words laced with such venom and bitterness that would any passerby freeze with fear.  _

 

_ “You’re a coward.” Toriel spat. _

 

_ “No more than you.” Asgore fired back.  _

 

_ “You killed my children.” _

 

_ “You forced me into a position where I had to kill anyway.”  _

 

_ “Damn you.”  _

 

_ “Go to hell.”  _

 

_ “Welp.”  _

 

_ “Bitch.”  _

 

_ “Bastard.”  _

 

_ “Over righteous traitor.”  _

 

_ Toriel didn’t remember when she strode forward.  _

 

_ Asgore didn’t remember when he got up.  _

 

**_They remembered what happened next though._ **

 

_ Hugging someone that you partly wanted to strangle was weird to say the least.  _

 

_ Asgore rested his head on Toriel’s stiffly, his pride would have wanted nothing more than to push her off if it weren’t for the fact he was hugging her back, “What are we doing?” He whispered into her shoulder, his claws dancing dangerously close to her neck.  _

 

_ “Hell if I know,” Toriel answered back, the small part of her SOUL that she had been listening to these past years was screaming at her take revenge, “Are you getting the urge to kill too?”  _

 

_ “...Yeah, just a bit,” Asgore sighed, “I...I really hate you for abandoning me,” a crooked smile broke out on his face, “Wow, that’s the first time I’ve resented you for anything.”  _

 

_ Not skipping a beat Toriel fired back, “You already know how I feel about you, words cannot describe my disdain.” Despite saying this she let herself sink further into his arms, “Makes you think why-”  _

 

_ “I still love you?” Asgore finished for her, a bitter laugh creeped out of his mouth at her answer, “You really shouldn’t,  _ **_I_ ** _ really shouldn’t. After everything that’s happened I should be the last person you wrap your arms around.” Their screams, their pleas for mercy that he always ignored; the mess of a corpse that was always left behind by the end, a crime against innocence, “Regardless of how many times Frisk tells me I had no real choice it doesn’t change the fact that I still killed children, your children-”  _

 

_ Toriel cut him off with a shake of her head, “No, that’s where you’re wrong Asgore, they were not my children, I don’t think they ever were.” Self-hatred stabbed into Toriel like sharp knives, “Their names, their faces, they all blend together in my mind now to the point where I couldn’t tell you who was who. They never gave their names and I never asked, the less I knew about them the easy it would be to pretend...that Chara was still here with me.”  _

 

_ “Tori…”  _

 

_ “You know what’s the worst part about all of that? The real kicker?” Ignoring his quickly growing face of contempt she pressed on anyway, “Out of all the children that left me Frisk was the only one that I truly fought for; not because they were the last SOUL or anything noble like that; not because they stayed longer than the others, but because with Frisk the similarities them and Chara were so numerous that I could fully embrace my lie with zero difficulty!” Tears wanted to fall but Toriel refused to let them fall, “I’m scum.”  _

 

_ “We’re both scum.”  _

 

_ “Cowards.” _

 

_ “Welps.”  _

 

_ “Fools.”  _

 

_ “The biggest.”  _

 

_ … _

 

_ “So...are I forgiven?” Asgore ventured.  _

 

_ “Am I?”  _

 

_ “...”  _

 

_ “Same here,” Frisk made it look so easy, “We speak about love and mercy yet we’re terrible in practise, how pathetic of us.” Toriel, with much difficulty, detached herself from Asgore, “What’s  _ **_happened_ ** _ to us Gorey? We’re meant to be creatures of love and compassion yet at the same time we’re anything but.”  _

 

_ “That was mistake number 1 dear,” Asgore suddenly smacked himself on the head, “So  _ **_that’s_ ** _ what they meant…”  _

 

_ “Who meant?”  _

 

_ “Who else?” Asgore replied, “Don’t put yourseleves on a pedestal they said, it only means that you have further to fall. It didn’t make sense to me before but now…I must admit Tori that child is really something else.”  _

 

_ Toriel hummed in agreement, “Yeah, they are; it looks like this one is determined to stay with me after all, it’ll be a challenge raising Frisk by myself…”  _

 

_ Asgore’s eyes widened, “Are you sure? I don’t think I’m ready to-”  _

 

_ “Neither am I Asgore,” Toriel cut him off but fixed him with a understanding, “I...I want to start over, as friends?”  _

 

_ A warmth unlike any other began to spread throughout his entire body.  _

 

_ So this is what hope felt like?  _

 

_ It was nice.  _

 

**_Asgore Dreemurr_ **

 

**_King Of Monsters_ **

**_Lvl: 80_ **

 

**_HP: 80/80→_** **_100/100_**

 

_ He held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you again,  _ **_Everglade_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ She shook it with glee, the heavy feeling that once plaguing her heart was now lifted.  _

 

_ So this is what forgiveness is.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ She liked it.  _

 

**_Toriel Dreemurr_ **

 

~~**_The ‘Queen of Monsters'_ ** ~~

 

**_Goat Mom_ **

 

**_HP 70/70→90/90_ **

 

_ She shook it happily, the feeling deja vu hitting her in droves,  “Likewise  _ **_Dreemurr_ ** _.”  _

 

**_*So this is what happiness is._ **

 

~~**_*It feels familiar_ ** ~~

* * *

 

The road to recovery was a long one fraught with many bumps and hurdles as one would expect, too much had happened between them to just go back to the way things were before yet at the same time lingering feelings they had for each other burned as brightly as ever. There were some days were Toriel would get so angry at Asgore that all she saw was red and there were some days were Asgore got so pissed that he couldn’t stand the sight of her, but as soon as it looked like all hope was gone Frisk was there to fix it. 

 

Every argument, petty squabble; internal and external crisis included. He always knew how to resolve the situation until they were able to solve their own problems. But didn’t mean they were going to re-marry, just because they became friends it didn’t mean they were getting back together. Yet they did and he knew.. 

 

He always knew.

 

Asgore came wading through the crowd, his giant statue made it easier for Toriel to see him despite the density of the crowd. Finally breaking away from the constant attempts at conversation Asgore flopped down on the seat next to his wife, his hand going to massage his temples every so often, “It’s been a full hour now, where the hell could he be?” His tone a mix of anger and worry that only fathers could accomplish, “Damn it.” 

 

* * *

 

**_Damn it._ **

 

* * *

 

Dread comes in many shapes and sizes; Toriel’s just happened to be the type that tries to detach your body from your SOUL. It was meant to be all-encompassing and yet...it was strangely muted this time around. 

 

_ This time?  _

 

…

 

_ This time. _

 

…

 

**_*And like a old friend fear fills your broken heart._ **  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines from the next chapter/ Ideas from the next chapter. 
> 
> Frisk - It's not like I don't anything better to Az, it's more like I don't have any other choice. 
> 
> Asriel - It can't be! How many times have we lived this fucking night?!
> 
> Chara - I don't care how stacked these assholes are, anyone who touches my family will get a first class ticket to hell. 
> 
> Toriel - His head...My god why do you have his head?!
> 
> Frisk - I will be your end. 
> 
> Sans - We're all gonna have a bad time.


	4. We're All A Bunch Of Fuck Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Frisk's plan draws closer to its climax they slowly but surely allow themselves to give into the LOVE. If it'll end the time loops then Frisk was willing to do anything. 
> 
> At the same time Asriel and Chara are closer to finding out the truth then they've ever come before as they revisit the day they got a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone can catch the family guy reference in this chapter they are automatically a legend.
> 
> P.S: I consider the relationship between Frisk and Undyne to be that of brother and older sister (or [INSERT DESIRED GENDER HERE] and older sister). This is a fact that's true in all of my fics unless circumstances make that relationship untrue.

**11:30 PM**

“Frisk.”

“Frisk, I know you can read these.”

“Pick up your phone Frisk.”

“Pick it up.”

“...Please.”

**MESSAGE NOT DELIVERED.**

Asriel was getting really sick of seeing that message.

(He was also getting really sick of being more annoyed at a message he’s only seen once then he should).

It didn’t make any sense, the time between Frisk splitting off and rest of the family leaving the car were too short for him to have gone anywhere far; even if he did go somewhere it’s not like him to not tell anyone where he’s going before disappearing off to god knows where.

If there was one thing he missed about being Flowley was his ability to stalk Frisk with frightening precision, being a soulless being made everyone else’s stand out in comparison but none more so than Frisks. It would be like comparing a raging inferno to a mere candle. No, that’s not right. That analogy fits Chara better.

To be honest Asriel didn’t know how to describe Frisk anymore.

Chara would normally be the first person to ask because out of everyone they’ve known Frisk for the longest time but even they had no idea why the once hyper and happy-go-lucky child became so... not.

Frisk never acted like this in any other of the times they attended this stupid party.

…

…

…???

….??????????????????W???h?????????a????????t????????????d????o??????e??????????s????t???????????h?????????????a????t?????m??????e??a???????????????N?

“Asriel?” Noticing his older brother had his head in his hands for the past ten minutes Chara (regretfully) disentangled himself from his female company and tapped him on the shoulder, “You alright there buddy?” Chara took an experimental sniff in the air, “Have you been...drinking?!”

The shock in Chara’s voice brought Asriel out of his pain-induced haze, “N-no, of course not, I’ve just got a headache that’s all.”

…

…

…

... 

... 

“What?” Now it was Asriel’s turn, he kicked the human in the shin, “What are you staring at?”

Chara shook his head, “Oh. Sorry my mind kind of just blanked out for a second there,” He plopped down on a seat adjacent to his brother, “...Wanna get wasted anyway?”

Asriel rolled his eyes, “If that was an option you think I’ll be talking to you right now idiot? Besides we’re not old enough.”

The human narrowed his eyes at the caprine, “Are you serious right now?! I’m pretty sure we’re the oldest ones here!”

“Sure go tell the waiter that you’re over 1000 years old with the body of a 15 year old teenager I’m sure you won’t sound crazy at all,” Asriel snarked, Chara probably didn’t even like alcohol but was most likely in love with the idea of committing a minor offence at a public event, “And don’t you forget that we’re supposed to ‘royalty,’ we’re obligated to act prim and proper.”

“Never stopped us before.” Very true statement.

Asriel weighed up the pros and cons in his mind, how badly it could come back to bite him and many items of furniture they’ll have to replace if Toriel got too pissed before deciding that he really didn’t care, “Touche brother.”

“Of course I do, I’m awesome,” the boy took time to revel in his victory (and ignoring the fact that his response didn’t make an ounce of sense, he wasn't the academic one out of the trio), it had been far too long since he’s beaten Asriel in a battle of wills, sadly the moment was to be short lived as a waiter passed by, a tray of carrying a multitude of drinks “Hey! Excuse me! The guy with the stupid moustache!” Several other men turned around with expressions of pure rage, “I mean the one carrying the frisbee.” Everyone besides the waiter shrugged it off and turned back to their conversations while the one carrying the ‘frisbee’ stalked toward the table with the promise of murder in his eyes. Ignoring the snorts of amusement coming from the monster next to him the waiter put on his best Stepford smile, “Ah! Chara and Asriel I presume? How may I be of service to you?”

Chara smirked, “Give me a gallon of your strongest be-”

Chara opened his mouth to make good on his word when Asriel was suddenly hit with a stroke of common sense, he swiftly brought his finger to Chara’s lips, “Wait, put a pin on that thought for me brother.”

The ex-demon raised an eyebrow at being interrupted but allowed his brother to continue, Asriel nodded in appreciation before continuing, “Have you seen our little brother around anywhere? Looks a bit like Chara over here but less pasty, an inch or two shorter, hobo hair and looks like he dabbles in bipper cosplay.”

The waiter blinked at the odd description, “N-no I don’t suppose I have, but I could always ask around for you if you would like. I’m sure it won’t be that hard to locate him, he is the man of the hour after all.”

“You’ll be surprised,” though he wasn’t at Sans’ level of creeper Frisk was strangely skilled at making himself invisible, his skills only growing since becoming the ambassador. Asriel could remember the incident with Mettaton and rocket launcher.

Good times...good, good times.

“If that is all…” The brothers remained silent, their expressions, however, spoke volumes, “Well then, I’ll call you if I get anything.” With a bow, the waiter turned back into the crowd.

"Hey wait!" Asriel called out, "What's your name?" 

The waiter looked slightly disgruntled but answered nonetheless, "Monotoli, now if there isn't anything else you want, I'll take my leave." 

“...Well...shit,” Chara slumped back down into his seat, “Guess we have to wait till 12:00 if we want to see them again, damn," the ex-demon furrowed his brow, "That kid, I know I shouldn't really be worrying about them since they're are more than capable of looking after themselves but even so I can't help but feel-" 

"Uneasy?" Asriel leant back on his chair as well, his eyes becoming glassy as he recalls a time that has long passed, "But it's not an issue of whether or not Frisk can look defend himself is it?" 

* * *

**_RESET NO. 123425_ **

_"Frisk, oh God, why would you that? Why the hell would you do that?!"_

_"N-not y-yet..."_

**_Blood, so much blood._ **

_"Wha? Don't move, it'll only make you lose more blood."_

_"Doesn't matter. Gonna die anyway, none of this matters."_

_**You were in so much pain, your skin was peeling and your back littered with so many holes that you could see out the other end.** _

_"What are you talking about? You're fucking bleeding out of course it matters! You idiot! You're gonna die, you **can't** die, we need you, I need you, please..." _

_"Heh...I didn't know you cared so much Chara, hehe hehe hehe."_

**_And yet..._ **

_"W-what?"_

_"See you soon, brother."_

**_He died, with his body draped over my own as if shield me._ **

_"...Hahahahahaha...No...please...no, not again."_

_"...Don't worry kid, you'll join him soon enough."_

_**BANG!**  
_

_**BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

**_I lived, because they died, I lived because of their sacrifice._ **

_"Hahahahahahahahaha."_

_" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

**_I was saved because they had no intention of saving themselves._ **  

* * *

"Stop that." Chara's voice dropped an octave as he fixed his brother with a dark glare.

"Stop what?" Asriel asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," what the human's glare lost in its intensity it gain in sincerity, "You're making the face you make when you're thinking about timeline stuff." 

"Heh, how would you even know?" Chara smiled teasingly as he leant over the table and flicked one of the goat's floppy ears, "Your ears go flat against your head like a dog and eyes get that 'no one's home' look to them." 

Chara smiled teasingly as he leant over the table and flicked one of the goat's floppy ears, "Your ears go flat against your head like a dog and eyes get that 'no one's home' look to them." 

"T-they do?" Asriel gripped the offending appendage with mock disgust, "Well that definitely won't come back to bite me later on." 

"Too late bro, your ears also droop downward when you're sad, made the last family game night so much more fun." 

Asriel's mind flashed back to a couple weeks prior when the self-proclaimed 'God' ended up 50 unicycles, a couple weeks of homework assignments, and a Mettaton steakhouse coupon in debt, "No wonder Papyrus looked so guilty..." 

"So what's up? If it's about what you did as Flowley we both know that Frisk doesn't hold any of it against you and neither does anyone else."

"Nah, I'm over that now-" 

Chara blinked at Asriel. 

"...Okay, I'm not really  _over it_ , more that I no longer want to end my life as penance over things that I did." Asriel waved off Chara's concerns dismissively, "To be honest with you while I get the occasional nightmare I usually just feel...

* * *

...Nothing. 

You felt numb before, you've experienced the effects of LOVE before so you thought you knew what to expect, you thought you were ready. 

You weren't. 

Having a LOVE level of 20 was nowhere near as daunting as having a LOVE level of 99, they couldn't even be compared, even at LOVE 20 you at least able to feel  _something_ , rage, anger, contempt, and eventually guilt and regret. While they weren't the most pleasant of emotions to feel you felt something. 

Now...now you felt nothing at all. 

It was like you were a stranger in your own body, a mere spectator in your own life, all the fear and doubt you felt about the events about transpire disappeared as if they were never there, to begin with. The emotions were fleeting, bubbling from somewhere far, far inside of you but any attempt to bring them forth was met with startling resistance. 

The sounds of Fourside's nightlife provided what supposed to have been a blissful distraction from your spiralling thoughts, but instead brought on the beginnings of a headache that brought forth wisps of irritation.

 _"Idiots, all of them...idiots, with their stupid, normal lives, why the hell can't they party_ _ **quieter, maybe I should just kill them all,"** your finger brushed against the eject button on your phone,  **"I could but...** It'll bring me little joy," _And just like that the blood lust sizzled once again into nothing _, "It's not worth it."_ You couldn't even keep your blood lust going for any longer than a couple seconds, you couldn't just set off for no reason and couldn't be just  _anyone_ that managed to annoy you. It had to be someone you hate, someone that you would happily tear apart with your own bare hands, consequences be damned. 

Lucky for you there is such a person. 

 

 

 

Ŷ̴͎͇̫͉̟͖͇̼̙͗ͥ̏̀͑̓ͥ̾̃̍͠o̔̓̿̌͌̽ͨ̇̕͏̺͎̣̣u̶̡͍͉̝͈̬̘̣̦͚̩͔͖͍͔̭ͨ̏ͧ̂̾̓̃̏͋̈́ͮ͛͢͠ ̧̱̫̭͇͔̬̗̯̓̋ͯ͗̓ͨ̎̔ͮͭ̆ͦ̾̾̕̕c̴̡͕͇͔̳̘̗͉̓ͩ̽̎ͧ͌ͭͯ̂̌ͩ͆ͣ̈́̊ͮ̕͞o͗ͧ̔͗͒́ͩͫͯ͛̚͏̻̦̭̙̜̜͎̤̬͉̙̺̪͕͙͈͘͝ͅu̶͍̩̙͇̱̳̦̬̰̦̟͋ͦ̑͗̀͒͢l̵̟͕̖̟̝̺̥̰̬̺͇̮̏̄̿ͧ́̍͋ͯ̂͗͘͟ḋ̷͑̅͆̃̋ͧ̑͐ͭ͗ͬ̅ͭ҉̜̟͕̫̥̞̼̼̜̦̫̫̼̻̥̣̬͡ͅn͛͐̒͌͆̐̾͛ͥ̓ͩ̂̾̂̃̚͘͡҉̨͖̬̫̪̼̳̥͈̥̦̩͎̠̹'̹̙̰͈͙̲͚̰̦͉̱̭̮̫͕͉̈́̅̄̾̿̋ͨ̓̍͒̑͂̎͢ͅt̢̮̥̟̱͉͙̤̼̜͓̩̰͚̬̹͉͓̮ͫͯ̏̅̊̍͂ͬ͘͟͡͝ ̴̶̢̝͍̖̰̹̝͍͙̪͔̫̹ͯ̂͌̾ͤ̈͗̅ͣ̃͑͊̽̃̋̌ͧ͘͢w̡̙̟̩̳̹̺͓̝͖̱̳͕͍̘͒̐ͩͭ̈͡a̢̩̖͇͉̗̺̜͇̤͖̜̯̱̟͉͕̓̐̾ͭ̀̐̈́̓ͧ̓ͯ̿̈͗͐̋͒ͪ̕͢͡͠i̸̶͚͎̮͖͙̲̦̫̬͍̝̘͔̫͇̻͎ͬͦ̈̈̄̉́ţ̮͔̱͓̻̦͍̲̤̰̠̱̻͔̮̹͊ͪ̉͒͋̀̑͂̔̉̍̂̚͘.̷̢̰͚̮͓̖̣̳̝͉̞̲͓̺ͨͥ͗̋̽ͥͅͅ

 

 

**CREEK!**

_"Right on time,"_ you turned your head toward the rather disgruntled looking butler that stumbled out of the building, his nervous eyes scanning the crowd before resting on you, the Butler released a sigh of relief before ambling toward you and coming to a stop on the wall just beside you, close enough to engage in a conversation but not close enough for any prying eyes to think that you were together, "Could you look any more suspicious?" You sneered at the man without turning. Despite not having any personal connection to the guy it was oddly satisfying to see someone as notorious as Monotoli fall from grace and join the rest of the bottom feeders. 

~~Even if he wasn't completely guilty.~~

"I-I'm sorry sir, it's just..." he trailed off, the words words died off when he cast a sideways glance at your face, "Nothing." 

 _Good, he can take a hint,_ "So did you do what I told you to do?" You asked.

"Do you have what you said you'll have?" The ex-mayor of Fourside snapped back. 

"You'll be compensated for your great service  _mayor_ ," you drawled out, "On behalf of the Dreemurr family and the Onett police department we thank you for your assistance in this case." You would have added in a bow too but that would have attracted more attention then that was worth. "Now let me ask you again, did. You. Do. It." 

"Y-yes," the older man trembled as a sudden pressure could be felt deep in his chest, "I made sure to keep your family oblivious, they'll stay until the address just like you wanted, you shouldn't be bothered by them or anyone else." 

"Good, keep it up till 12:00 and not a moment before, if this going to work we're going to work we're going to need to be as subtle as humanly possible." pushing off from the wall you began to make your back to Monotoli building, "If you see anyone suspicious and I mean _anyone_ you contact me or Captain Strong alright?" 

"W-wait," Monotoli reached out to grab the sleeve of your suit. 

You didn't like that.

Quicker than either of your expected (you pretended that it was intentional anyway though) your hand clamped over Monotoli's wrist with enough force that sounds of cracking bones was audible, " **This suit is a rental jackass, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"**

What was equally surprising was Monotoli's lack of reaction, "What you're doing...you'll make sure that no one dies right?"

Dregs of what felt like anger spurred deep inside you, how dare he even suggest something so...horrible? You wouldn't let anyone die, that's not the kind of person you are. You always tried to save everyone, even Linda and no one liked Linda.

 **But...you never tried just _letting_ people die before.  **   

What if that was the key? Maybe when the massacre starts you can take your family and just- 

"...I can't make any promises but know that I'll try my best," you tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came off as more a grimace, "My family is there too you know, this kinda makes it personal for me." 

"Oh I have no doubt that your family is your concern," Monotoli raised his hands in placating gesture, "I just wanted to make sure," The ex-mayor turned his gaze toward the bustling citizens before them, his gaze melancholic and his tone regretful, "Although, I guess I'm in no position to be questioning your methods, you're a better man than me, Dreemurr."

"Hmm," you shared a bitter laugh with yourself within the confines of your mind, "You give me too much credit Monotoli." 

"Maybe," he dug around in his pocket for a couple seconds before taking out a pack of vintage cigars, the packet marked with some timeless logo whose relevance was lost on you, the ex-mayor fumbled with the lighter in his other hand until he finally got a spark off and lit his cancer stick, Monotoli breathed a sigh of relief as he breathed in the smoke; ingraining it into his lungs, "Ah, they don't make them like they used to," he caught your gaze of mild interest, smiling he popped another out and gestured toward you, "Want one?"  

"I'm a minor." 

"That's not what I asked you," Monotoli poked you with the cigar packet, a Cheshire grin spearing across his face, "C'mon I won't tell." 

You considered it, unlike other teenagers your age you were never interested in drugs, sex, or putting appearances for others. It gave adults the impression that you were mature, it also gave other teens the impression that you were pretentious. You supposed that it couldn't be helped, even before falling to the underground you never had many human friends, so not much changed on that front; you always had the respect and admiration of the Monsters anyway, from both young and old. There was no one you needed to impress, only those you wish to protect.

Which is what you should be doing instead of wasting time here.

"Thanks but no thanks," you pushed the box away with a polite smile, "We've been here long enough anyway, let's get back before anyone gets suspicious." 

"O-oh right away sir," as if just realising what he was doing, Monotoli sheepishly put the cigar box back in his pocket, "Wouldn't want to undo your hard work, there are no repeats for these kinds of things after all." 

Your right eyelid twitched. 

Oh, he had no-

* * *

 "-nothing? That can't be healthy Az." 

"Well it's true," even now Asriel tried to drag up the old feeling of resentment he once held for himself only to come with nothing, "It's just every time I try to hate myself I remember when Frisk saved us for the first time. Then I just end up feeling kinda stupid." 

Chara shuddered at the memory, "I never thought I'll see the day when Frisk got angry, let alone to that extent." 

"Not that I was much better." 

"No, you weren't.

* * *

**_CURRENT ROUTE: PACIFIST_ **

**_CURRENT POSITION: ENDGAME_ **

**_STATUS OF BARRIER: BROKEN_ **

**_FRISK_ **

**_LVL 1_ **

**_0 EXP_ **

**_COMPLETED OBJECTIVES:_ **

  * ~~_**BREAK THE BARRIER**_~~
  * ~~_**SAVE MOM AND DAD'S MARRIAGE.**_~~



**_CURRENT OBJECTIVES:_ **

  * **_~~~~BRING CHARA AND ASRIEL HOME.  
_**
  * **_GIVE SANS HoPe_**



_The small child studied his battered notebook with a furrowed brow, his legs dangling over the rooftops of one of the many different building within the great city of New Home, the brightly coloured monsters standing out starkly in contrast to the monochrome palette that the city seems to have absorbed into its very being. Since the loops started Frisk often took to exploring New Home as much as he could before taking everyone else up to the surface. There was so much about the ancient city that they haven't seen before, so many places to go and explore, the inner adventurer inside of him yearned for the break of the mundane repetition of his teenage years. It gave Frisk time to think about his next moves, what he was going to try this time around. Normally these sessions were done with such a lacklustre approach that he normally gave up on it after a couple hours, but this time it was different, this time he had the means to change the game in a way it's never been done before._

_This time he could bring the children home._

_It's the least he could do after all. He always meant to come back to the underground one day and save the two royal siblings but Chara's soul moved on to the afterlife as soon as they left the mountain and Frisk couldn't live with the guilt of having Chara with him the entire time but never giving him the chance to say goodbye to his brother one last time. Not having a way to save Asriel was just an excuse to he liked to tell himself on the days when the self-hatred became too much, the main reason why Frisk was making the effort now was to see if they could help him stop the attack anyway. Sans couldn't help him, he's been at this for way longer than Frisk has and has already been brought to the brink of sanity due to timeline bullshit, to drag him back into this kind of hell would destroy him. So Frisk made the decision to let Sans continue living in the illusion, the illusion that everything was fine and the happy ending he wanted so bad to see wasn't as fragile as he feared it to be. But that was okay, it's not like much has changed, the future of Monsters was in danger and only Frisk could save it, as long as those two facts remained the same there was still hope._

_"Now then, let's get this over with," the boy stated out loud to himself, twisting his legs back from over the edge of the building, Frisk picked up the two soul containers pausing for a second to marvel at the husks they each contained before placing them in his bag. For some reason, the hammerspace magic that he had been using to store all of his items didn't work with the soul containers. There was some kind of rune scrawled into the base of each of them that glowed a violent red whenever Frisk attempted to do so. He guessed that it was placed there by Asgore to stop any particularly desperate monsters from running off with the souls and getting themselves killed by doing some stupid crap. Frisk had no idea what the laws were on theft in the Underground but in a place where killing children and harvesting their souls is a perfectly acceptable form of revenge Frisk thought it to be best not to test his luck. Saviour or not Frisk will probably never feel truly safe in a room alone with any Monster for a very long time._

_Frisk looked down on their phone screen wincing, "It's 5:30 already? Gotta make this quick then." Now here comes the harder part, he slid down one of the pipes with practised ease before landing on all fours in the side alley below. Frisk made sure to keep his breathing steady and his mind blank as he stealthfully traversed the monochrome city, Chara, in every run, falls asleep more often after the barrier gets broken. By time Frisk makes it to that fateful cliff's edge, Chara would fade away. Gone without a trace. The knowledge of the eventual breakup between the two best friends and adopted brothers used to torment the young boy but after five or ten resets he became numb to it all._

_Pity should be saved for those who stayed dead, he reasoned._

_Frisk crept cautiously into what felt like a deserted alleyway, a murky, man-made river ran alongside him, twisting and turning through the vast urban landscape. His line of sight caught the moss-covered pier a few feet away from him and with tentative steps he placed his weight on the platform. The essence of rotting wood wafted up his nose causing him to scrunch up his face in displeasure but not surprise. Before New Home was properly completed the metropolis was broken up into several parts by large, interconnecting bodies of water that went through all of the Underground. That was until someone dug too deep in Hotland and caused lava that was once buried deep in the crust of the mountain to leak out, effectively cutting the links between New home and the rest of the underground. With no waterways left the piers of New home slowly faded from the memories of the people and their current state reflected that. Damp, rotten, depressing. A reoccurring motif that was starting to run its course. Regardless of that fact, there was still one waterway that hadn't been utterly destroyed, one that ran from New Home to the Ruins without interruption._

_"Tra la la," as if waiting on cue the river person came to a stop in front of him, a shiver ran down Frisk's spine when the river person's eyeless gaze turned to him, "Tra la la. So the prophecy has come to pass and the underground will now go empty, tra la la."_

_Frisk readjusted the strap of rucksack nervously, "The Ruins please," Frisk, completely ignored the river person's rambling, dropping a couple gold coins into his hand Frisk sat down at the back of the boat just as it began to grow legs and run. There was nowhere to really hold on to but despite travelling at such a high-speed Frisk hadn't felt like they were going to fall off even once, they chalked it up to being a magic thing. The less he thought about it the less he'll be confused about it later on, so instead Frisk decided to take in the sights on what hopefully was to be his last run through the Underground._

_From the monochrome monotony of the city to the blazing embers of Hotland; the raging rapids of Waterfall, to the festive atmosphere of Snowdin. Each place brought back a near infinite amount of memories for Frisk some good, some bad, but he wouldn't trade them in for anything. They made him the person he was today._

_"Tra la la," in what felt like a time all too short the river person spoke up just as the boat ran into the opening of a cave, "Rise will the children that once fell from grace upon the blood of others, "tra la la."_

_"...You know what, I'm not even surprised that you knew what I was doing," Frisk shook off his initial shock, "You were the one who told me about Gaster, 'the man who speaks with his hands?' It's was so obvious I'm surprised it took me so long to figure it out." Frisk stood up, equipping the stick as they slowly stalked up to the river person, "In fact, I'm pretty sure you know a lot more things, don't you?"_

**_What am I saying?_ **

**_Why did I equip a weapon?_ **

**_Maybe they're the key._ **

**_The key to what?_ **

**_What am I doing?_**

**_I have to know._ **

**_I need to know._ **

**_I'll make them talk._ **

**_I'lL mAkE tHeM tElL mE._ **

**_Stop._ **

**_Stop._ **

**_Stop._ **

**_Stop._ **

**_Stop._ **

**_St-_ **

_"Gah!" Frisk dropped the stick as if the weapon suddenly burnt him causing it to roll off the boat and into the river below, "M-my hands..." Angry, pus-filled blisters were already swelling up to the size of small stones along your palms, "What did you do to me?!"_

**_FRISK DREEMURR_ **

**_HP 15/20_ **

_"Tra la la." The river person continued to sing their childish jingle despite the fact that there was a child writhing in pain behind them, only this time the little song had a much more menacing tone, "As consequence for breaking nature's law for his people, the angel will be clipped of their wings and the heavens denied to them-"_

_Frisk shoved a couple pieces of monster candy into his mouth, a sigh of relief passed his lips as the blister began to recede back into his skin before disappearing completely, "S-so you do know about the resets, 'breaking nature's law' must be referring to me coming back to life after dying. Who are you? Answer me!"_

_The river person didn't heed Frisk's words in the slightest, "-so they'll plummet back into a hell of their own design, doomed to repeat the cycle of life and death forever. How sad. Tra la."_

_"..."_

_"And from the broken body of the angel..." the boat suddenly jerked to a halt sending Frisk's body flying toward the river in front of them, he couldn't release a scream as the magic that kept him rooted to the boat left him as quickly as it came._

_With a tremendous splash, Frisk landed in the water, the liquid wasted no time to rush into his mouth and syphoning the heat from his body._

_His world became darker._

_He...was so tired._

_But just as he was about to close his eyes the hooded visage of the river person burst through the lake's surface; the rushing rapids pushed back to reveal a face identical to his own except for the look of absolute depravity that leaked from it. The rotting cheeks, the scarred flesh that had the texture of old leather, and his eyes...a pure, blinding white that looked like the gateway into oblivion. But despite it all, underneath the morbid disposition._

_It was still him._

_Bony hands stroked Frisk's own undamaged cheeks with surprising tenderness as golden orbs were locked onto white ones, "I call your name, so come, do what the angel could not and become the demon that will break the cycle."_

**_Tra._ **

**_la_ **

**_ļ̣͓͔̺ͧ͊ͦ͋͞a̫̦ͤ̿_ **

**_*You have lost consciousness._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

 

**_"F...."_ **

**_"Fr..."_ **

**_"Fri.."_ **

**_"Fris."_ **

**_"Frisk."_ **

**_"Frisk!"_ **

**_"͏̵̸̛̩̳͔̦̱̗͓̳͇̰̲̤̺̻͙̩̜̕F̴̵̸̻̭͜ͅR̡҉̴̰̮͓̯͚̖͈͈̬̘̖̻͚͖̫̣I̢҉̫̬͉̘̥͖̺̯̜̮̖͓̪S̸̡̻̳̠͈̘̪̥̕̕͜K̵̴̳̝̙̫̖͖͡!̵̫̗̝̲͖͚͈̘̩͔̙̰͕͓̼̹͢"̧͏̠͈̝̼̠̰͙͠ ͟҉̸̢̳̭̮͖̼͖͇̬̪̥͕̲̗_ **

 

 

**_"You have to breathe Frisk!"_ **

**_"Breathe damn it!"_ **

**_"BREAHTE!"_ **

_"Ku-Ku-Ku-huuuuuuuuuuh!" Frisk clawed at his throat desperately as he flailed helplessly in the dirt, he was drowning, he was drowning, he was **dying.**_

**_"You're not dying-hey are you even listening to me? Fine, hold still."_ **

_Frisk wasn't in the right state of mind to argue so as carefully as he could Chara took control over Frisk's body. The ghostly presence forced the water out of his lungs and made his eyes to properly open._

_The pier underneath his feet was in disrepair, the running theme that seemed to extend to all building as far as the eye could see. Structures of all shapes and sizes were had either already collapsed or were in the process of doing so. The air was thick with the smell of decay and the dust that was floating through the air was so thick that it made Frisk's eyes water. To top it all off a dark purple hue covered every nook and cranny of the area make the surroundings ironically vibrant in contrast to everything else._

_The Ruins, or Home if you wanted to be exact, they made it somehow._

_Frisk coughed up some more water as they pushed themselves to their feet, their bag laid a couple feet ahead of them. Drenched as all hell but from what he could see the outside of it was undamaged._

**_"You mind telling me what's going on here?"_ ** _Chara's voice rang through his mind as Frisk stumbled toward his bag._

_Frisk chose not to answer the ghost and instead checked the contents of his bag to make sure the contents held up as well as the object used to hold it, weary eyes scanned the two soul containers for any signs of damage. He wasn't a scientist but heck he's hung out with Alphys in enough runs, it shouldn't be too hard for Frisk to fix them if anything **was** broken. _

**_"Are those souls?"_ ** _Frisk mentally slapped himself when he took notice of the hint of fear in Chara's voice. Murdery emotions + beat up body + white souls = a very bad time for everyone._

_"Wait Chara it's not what it looks-"_

_**"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KILLED THEM!"** Frisk only just managed to stop the knife from being lodged into his neck, his left arm trembling under the pressure as it battled with his possessed right one. If anyone were to walk past him now it would like the most hesitant suicide attempt in history, the left side of Frisk's face was twisted into a grimace while the right side was contorted into a deranged smile and tears flowing down the face. _

_Humans...could be so terrifying sometimes._

**_"I should have known you'll do something like this eventually,"_ ** _Chara tried to laugh using Frisk's body but since he only had control over half the mad cackling it normally is turned into a series of unintelligible garbling, **"Humans are all the same, you just couldn't resist the power huh? Time travel wasn't enough for you so you thought you could try your hand at becoming a god? Bastard. I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you."**_

_"You really think I'm capable of doing that?" That actually...really hurt, did Chara have this little trust in him all this time? "Didn't you trust me at all?"_

**_"Trust you? Of course, I fucking trusted you and look where that got me. My parents are dead and their souls trapped in jars."_ **

_***He's not in the right state of mind to be reasoned with,**  it was best to think of it like that otherwise, Frisk wouldn't know if he could take it, ***He doesn't really think that Frisk, he just wants to hurt you because he thinks you killed Mom and Dad. Nothing more nothing less, all you have to do if prove that they're alive without getting killed first.**  Frisk thought to himself, a renewed sense of determination strengthen him for what he was about to do._

_It was gonna hurt. A lot._

_"Chara?"_

**_"WHAT?!"_ **

_"I'm sorry for this."_

**_"Sorry isn't going to cut-ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

_He needed to break Chara's hold long enough for him to contact Asgore or Toriel, it didn't matter who at this point, but Chara wasn't a pushover, especially when he got angry._

_So Frisk did the only thing that could have been done in that situation._

_He broke his arm._

_The arm that Chara was possessing._

_It was quite simple really, lashing out with his left foot he tripped himself up. In Chara's brief confused state the phantom's control eased up enough for Frisk to throw as much weight as he could onto his right arm._

_The pain was excruciating but it was provided exactly the results Frisk needed._

_Ignoring the fact that his arm was bent 90 degrees in the wrong direction Frisk ejected his phone from his inventory, "Bro just listen to this before you try and exact vengeance upon me or whatever."_

**_"ARGGGHHHH-UHHHHHHHH-ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

_Frisk stared at his arm for a couple seconds, "Oh right, pain is a thing that is not pleasant." He ate bisicle and unisicle, wincing once more when the magic forcibly twisted the arm back into its correct position. Frisk flexed his fingers a couple of times to get the feeling back in them, "You ready to listen to me now?"_

**_Frisk Dreemurr_ **

**_HP 20/20_ **

**_*STATUS AILMENT REMOVED_ **

_**"Ssssss-ahh-sssss-ahhhh."** The mental image of the ghost child clutching his knee of all things while curled up on the floor was notably prevalent in Frisk's mind. At the very least it looked like Chara could at least hear Frisk out without being deafened by his rage. _

_"I'll take that as a yes," Frisk flicked through his contacts and clicked on the one saved as 'GoatMom'._

_***RING** _

_***RING** _

_***RING** _

_***RI-** _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Mom, it's me, Frisk."_

_"Ah, I was just about to call you my child," Frisk raised an eyebrow, "Where are you right now?"_

_"Snowdin." The lies came so easily now._

**_CRASH!_ **

_Frisk bit back a curse as a wall somewhere gave in._

_"...What was that?" The motherly concern was strong._

_"Monster Kid."_

_"Oh dear, send the poor child my condolences."_

_"Will do...so why were you about to call me anyway? N-not that I mind but ya know."_

_"Well I wanted to know when you were coming home, I already sent Sans to come and get you."_

_Shit._

_Frisk checked the time on his phone display._

**_8:10 PM_ **

_"How long was I out?!" There wasn't any time to waste, no telling if Flowley was still in the same place after all this time he had to move, "Uh, MonsterKidbrokehisarmgottagohelpBYE!"_

_He had probably ten or so minutes before Sans realises he lied, less than that now because of that crappy little lie at the end. After that, it was only a matter of time until Alphys just tracks down his phone signal._

_**"Jetpack. Now."**  
_

_"What?" Frisk had already started sprinted through the abandoned city, dodging and leaping over derby as he saw fit, "I can still use that?"_

**_"Alphys never removed it so I don't see why not."_ **

_"Sweet," throwing the phone up in the air Frisk shifted his rucksack around so that it rested on his stomach as he jumped toward the jetpack just as it finished transforming. Steel braces fastened tightly around his chest and arms before he pushed off from the ground._

_**"...So I MIGHT have overreacted just a tad bit,"** Chara admitted sheepishly from the back of Frisk's mind._

_Frisk's eyelid twitched, "You might have? You nearly ran a knife through my windpipe!"_

_**"Not my proudest moment."** _

_"...Yeah."_

_The duo flew in an awkward silence for a bit, "...You don't actually think I'm capable of killing Mom and Dad right? At least not after the first time-"_

_**"That wasn't your fault,"** Chara snapped at the boy,  **"And if it is, it's as much my fault as it is yours. You were just a scared kid back then who didn't know what was going on. I can't blame you for not wanting to die, that's a perfectly natural response."** The ghostly image of Chara Dreemurr materialised next to Frisk, flying beside them without the use of wings or a jetpack but having his body posed in what he called 'a flying position' which was Chara basically imitating the Superman pose without shame.  **"You know I have your back no matter what right?"**_

_"Thanks, man."_

**_"No problem,"_ ** _Chara's growing smile quickly changed back into a frown, however, **"So what was going on back there to make you feel like that? And why are we in the Ruins?"**_

_Frisk did a double take, "You slept through that?"_

**_"Like a log hehe...he,"_ ** _Chara tried to laugh it off but slowly devolved into a whimper when the ramifications of what that meant sank in, **"I could feel that something was wrong but when I tried to wake up it was just so...hard."**_

_The river person, the alternate version of him. Did he keep Chara asleep because he didn't want him to know about his existence? Probably. Frisk knew what he was capable of if pushed so the last thing he wanted to do was make an enemy of an even more unhinged version of himself, there was no telling what he would be willing to do._

_"Bad memories that's all."_

**_"Really?"_ **

_"Yeah, my birth parents were dicks and the orphanage they sent me to was hell on earth. That's all."_

**_"And the reason we're here?"_ **

_"..."_

**_"...Where did you get those souls Frisk?"_ **

_"A friend."_

_**"What kind of friend just has random souls lying around?"**  
_

_"The best kind?"_

**_"That's not an answer."_ **

_"But that's our destination," Frisk floated down toward Toriel's old home, landing with a roll he took off running toward down the old passageway, pushing past the occasional Froggit with nothing more than a hurried 'sorry' or when passing a Moldsmal he screamed, Moldsmals were creepy. Faster, he had to go **faster**. _

**_*SPEED UP_ **

_Faster._

**_*SPEED UP_ **

_FASTER._

**_*SPEED UP_ **

**_*SPEED UP_ **

**_*SPEED UP_ **

_"ASRIEL!" Frisk came tumbling into the clearing, skidding on his back to protect the soul containers from damage._

_"F-frisk?" The sullen prince leapt out of the way just in time as the saviour slid past right past him, spitting vile curse words the entire way._

_**"A-Asriel?!"** The ghost tried to hide despite the fact that no one but Frisk could see him anyway,  **"You didn't tell me we were going to see Asriel! What the hell man."**  
_

_"Shut. Up." Frisk bit out, his back was torn up and bloody, bits of dirt and stone were lodged in his flesh. They weren't doing the 'call each other's name in surprise' thing, he refused._

_Asriel's ears drooped at Frisk's sharp tone, "O-okay..."_  

_Frisk's eyes widened, "No, I wasn't talking to you Asriel."_

_..._

_..._

_The prince looked around the clearing, "But we're the only ones here."_

_"Ugh, I don't have time for this," Frisk gestured wildly to where Chara was floating, "Chara is alive, he's been with me the entire time, turns out I'm the only one who can see him Why? Heck if I know. Say hi Chara."_

_Without warning, Frisk dragged Chara into his body and pushed him into the driving seat, multiple beads of sweat began to appear on Chara's borrowed face, this was his first time talking face-to-face with Asriel since their deaths, don't crumble, don't crumble! **"H-hi Chara."** He crumbled. _

_"W-what?" Asriel couldn't even process what just happened before crimson eyes changed back into dull golden ones, "H-how?"_

_"I just said I don't know," Frisk opened his rucksack and threw one of the soul containers at Asriel, "Here catch."_

_"Gah!" The caprine fumbled a bit with the jar, only just stopping himself from dropping it on the floor. He studied the soul in the container, a sense of familiarity washed over him as he stared at the shrivelled thing. He didn't even have to ask, it was his. "But I thought this was-"_

_Frisk took out the other soul container, "Destroyed? Nah. Just lost, I went and got them back for the two of you so don't worry about it." He released the latch and in his haste didn't even close his eyes as it released steam right into his face._

_Asriel winced at the younger boy's unflinching demeanour, "Isn't that hot?"_

_"Scorching, but that's beside the point." Frisk reached into the container and extracted the soul, casually throwing it up in the air and catching as if it wasn't the very essence of someone's being, "Now we don't have much time before the others come so we gotta make this quick," Frisk caught the soul in his left hand, a somewhat unhinged glint in his eyes. "Asriel, I'm gonna need you to hold the soul over your chest and drag out as much determination as you can, if you get a tingling feeling then continue because that means it's working...probably. Chara, I'm going to pour as much determination as I can into solidifying your form, then you take this soul and do the same. I say our chances of success are about 95% give or take."_

**_"W-wait a sec-"_ **

_"Too late." The clearing was filled with a crimson glow as Frisk's own soul materialised in the air above them, the little heart pulsed a couple of times before Chara's image faded into existence._

_Chara blinked as he flexed his fingers and toes separately, he could feel but only just, his body was still semi-transparent, **"Fris** k wait, I don't want-" _

_"Catch!" Frisk chucked the other soul at Chara, "Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing now hurry up already-"_

_"Frisk we-" Asriel started._

_"Mom and Dad are going to freak when they see you, I can just imagine it now, hugs, pie and feels. It's gonna be glorious-"_

_"I-"_

_"There's so much shit that I gotta show you guys as well, I'm thinking we hit the amusement parks first, pick up any console and just take it from there-"_

_"But-"_

_"School is mostly the same thing that we have to go but I'm sure with you two it'll be-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Asriel's voice cut off Frisk's rambling almost instantly, the cavern was dead silent as Asriel held his empty husk of a soul with a trembling hand, "Just listen to me for a second damn it," Asriel snapped, his face twisted into a snarl; an animalistic growl passing through his lips, "We never said that we wanted this, **I** never said that I wanted this." _

_Frisk rolled his eyes, "Ha. Funny, you're being melodramatic Asriel," Frisk gave Chara a knowing smirk, "Tell him he's being melodramatic Chara."_

_"..."_

_Frisk stood up and for the first time since arriving there his aloof demeanour started to waver, "Chara...c'mon now, tell your brother he's talking crazy."_

_Chara gulped when he felt two pairs of eyes stare at him intently, while he appreciated what Frisk was doing for him and his brother that wasn't the issue here. Because of his actions, six kids were dead, a happy family was destroyed, and someone else was dragged into the very depths of despair. How could he go on living a happy life when he was either the direct or indirect cause of someone else's misery._

_He...didn't deserve a second chance._

_Chara looked down toward the floor, he couldn't look Frisk in the eyes anymore, "I-I can't take this, I have to atone."_

_Asriel a breath of relief, for a second he thought that he was the only one who felt like that, "He's right Frisk," Asriel stared at his own trembling hands with disgust, "I've hurt...so many people time and time again. I've murdered my parents Frisk, they gave me everything and I turned around and killed them! I even enjoyed it!" The boy prince was crying fully now, ugly, painful sobs that demanded him to draw breath with every gasp and even then it was never enough, "A-and the worst part is that they forgive me, even after all that they forgive me! Every. Single. Time. That's why I can't accept this Frisk, if you let me back into their lives again I'll only hurt them again."_

_..._

_The boy didn't respond._

_"You understand right Frisk?" The goat prince asked again a trace of fear in his tone, he didn't want to hurt the human boy anymore then he has already done and yet that seemed to be all he ever did. The human's bangs fell over his face covering his expression so it was hard to tell what they really were feeling._

_Too bad Asriel didn't see the fist until it was too late._

**_POW!_ **

_It happened so fast and without warning that Chara couldn't even scream aloud, one moment Frisk was standing beside him the next he was suddenly in Asriel's face delivering the most vicious uppercut he had ever seen. Asriel's body seemed to float in the air for a couple seconds before crashing to the ground a foot away._

_"I understand, Oh I understand **perfectly**." In an instant, Frisk reached down and pulled Asriel up by the scruff of his shirt, his face a visage of fury, "Both of you are fucking cowards." _

_Asriel blinked dazedly at Frisk, his world was sent into an upheaval in more ways than one._

_Frisk hit him. Frisk. The same person that couldn't bare squash even a tomato in a violent manner, the same person that is so against the idea of violence that they would rather die then ever raise a hand toward someone else._

_This was the person that **punched** him; it wasn't a weak punch either. His jaw was still tingling from the blow. He would move to massage it but was practically captivated by the expression of utter wrath on Frisk's face. _

_**"Coward."**  
_

_The moment ended however when the other shoe dropped in Asriel's brain and a sneer of his own spread across his lips, "I'm a coward? I'm throwing away my only chance at life to atone for my sins, how the hell does that make me coward?!"_

_Frisk laughed, a cold sarcastic laugh that held no warmth or humour, "So that's what we're calling it now? Atonement?" Without warning Frisk let Asriel drop to the floor giving the prince enough time to pick himself up and put some distance between them._

_"Asriel!" The phantom moved in between the two, cold steel pressed against Frisk's forehead, drawing blood, "Don't you dare make another step."_

_Frisk regarded Chara's form and laughed cruelly, "Yeah, let's put a stop to that right now." He clicked his fingers._

_"Ar **gh!"** Chara disappeared from view, his husk of a soul going with him._

_Frisk tapped the side of his head with his index finger, "Just shut up and listen Chara," Frisk checked his phone display and sighed, he already had about ten missed calls from Toriel and Asgore and a decent number of people spamming his on his UnderNet page for his location. #FindFriskDreemurr was already trending._

_Asriel's eyes travelled down to Frisk's phone and frowned, "You have a lot of people that are worried about you Frisk, you should go spend time with them instead of worrying about people like me._

_"Not without the two of you," Frisk replied simply._

_Asriel's eyelid twitched, "Stop being childish Frisk, we're not going with you, it's the only way that we can atone."_

_"You mean it's the only way the two of can run away from the consequences of your actions."_

_"Wha?"_

_"You think you can fool me with your 'atonement' crap, please give me some credit." It was only for a moment but Frisk caught a glimpse of irritation flash across Asriel's face before being buried under a fake mask of bewilderment, bingo. Now all he had to was push further, "Let me guess, you couldn't stand the idea of your memory being tarnished by your actions as Flowley and you didn't want to deal with the possibility that once your parents found out what you've done they'll reject you, hell they might even come to despise you-"_

_"Stop..."_

_"Not to mention everyone else you and Chara unintentionally hurt, now that you can feel again that guilt must be weighing down around your neck like a goddamn noose-"_

_"Shut up..."_

_"In a way reverting back to Flowley was a godsend, you wouldn't have to deal with the sins crawling on your back anymore, you wouldn't have to make the effort of trying to make amends with all the people you've hurt all the while preserving your memory in the hearts and minds of the people-"_

_"Stop talking."_

_"Because you're afraid of being hated, you're afraid of being rejected, you're afraid that you won't be forgiven, and you're both too weak to deal with that."_

_**"I SAID ENOUGH!"**  
_

_He could have dodged the blow, he could have put Chara in the driving seat and have him take the punch instead, he could have done so many different things to stop what was about to happen._

_But he didn't._

_Instead, he took the full force of Asriel's punch right in the face._

_***Heh, built like Mom, hits like Dad.**_

_Frisk stumbled backwards before coming to a stop, without breaking eye contact with the fuming prince he wiped the newly sprung streak of blood that ran down out of his nose, a condescending smirk on his lips, "Did I hit a sore spot? No wait, don't even answer that, I already know that I did."_

_Asriel didn't reply to the younger boy's jab and instead opted to flex and unflex his hands, his eyes bore into Frisk's own, "I'm not going back and you can't make me."_

_"That's cute..." Frisk cracked his neck, "You think you have a choice."_

_That did it._

_With an enraged yell, Asriel charged toward Frisk with unbridled fury, a fire-covered hand was about to drive into Frisk's cheek but the human managed to side-step just in time. Beads of sweat began to fall down his face from the intensity of the flames. Without missing a beat Frisk spun around and drove his left fist right into Asriel's stomach. He tried not to let his grimace show when Asriel spat out a huge glob of sloppy dust at his feet. "I know you felt that on-GAH!"_

_While he was still coughing Asriel lashed out with his claws, three angry red lines leaked ichor up his ruined sweater. Frisk jumped away while clutching his chest while he still had the same smarmy grin on his face, "God, you piss me off," he flicked the blood off his claws before he began to slowly approach the injured child, "See? Even now I'm hurting you, why can't you just give up on us and live your own damn life?!"_

_"And let you win? Heh, I didn't let you lose to you before and I'm not gonna lose to you now," he sounded confident but inside Frisk was screaming, while his life in the orphanage and the streets after that made Frisk a decent fighter the toughest person he ever fought in a straight fight was a homeless crackhead over a half-eaten hamburger. In the Underground, the only reason he won any fight was solely due to the fact that with enough murderous intent you could practically kill any Monster. He was a punk street fighter, plain and simple, there was no discipline in his style. Asriel, on the other hand, clearly had some sort of training, he hit way harder then what Frisk was expecting and while lacking experience his rage was more than enough to fill in the gaps._

_Not to mention that in his current body he was still grossly underweight and malnourished, determination or not his body couldn't act upon the years of experience he already had._

_In short, Frisk might be in for a bad time, a very bad time indeed._

_"Fine then," he flexed his hands, a white aura covered his claws and fangs causing them to increase in size, "I'll try not to cut you up too much, wouldn't want Mom to have to put another kid in the ground after all." He charged with a manic grin of his own toward Frisk whose expression was the definition of 'oh shit'._

_"Oh shit," Frisk dived out of the way just as Asriel slashed down at the place where he was, golden flowers were sent flying up into the air as the ground the underneath was torn to smithereens, Frisk gulped nervously, "What the hell happened to not wanting to hurt people?!" They scrambled back when Asriel slashed at them again._

_"Consider this tough love, If I beat the shit out of you here maybe you'll learn to respect other people's wishes!" Asriel leapt at Frisk only to receive a face full of dirt causing Asriel to fly right past him._

_Frisk whipped out of his phone in an instant flicking his wrist to make the **worn dagger** appear in the other waiting hand, his grin finally shifted into a much more appropriate scowl, "So you want me to respect your wishes to let Mom and Dad mourn continue to mourn you two in their silent misery while you hide here like the pussy you are? Fuck that." Frisk slashed horizontally with the dagger with Asriel deflecting it with his own claws, Sparks flew as the two brothers clashed with each other repeatedly both of them struggling to get a lead on the other. _

_"And you think me telling them that I was a sadistic time travelling flower will make them feel better?!" Asriel stepped back only to launch a brutal roundhouse kick to Frisk's side sending the tumbling off to the side, "If anything the news will break them!"_

_Frisk rolled for a couple seconds before using his dagger to bring himself to a halt, tearing up the ground as he did so, "They're stronger than you give them credit for, or at the very least they are a hell of a lot stronger than you!" In the same motion, Frisk threw the dagger directly at Asriel's face while moving beside it._

_"I said SHUT UP," Asriel was fast enough to dodge the dagger but not fast enough to dodge Frisk's tackle, the two boys hit the ground hard, punching, scathing and cussing at each other the whole time. Eventually, Asriel managed to land on top, his lip swollen and a steady stream of dust trickling down the right side of his face, he ignored the pain however as he smashed his fist directly into Frisk's face, "Stop acting like you know me!"_

**_THUNK!_ **

_"Stop acting like you're some untouchable God capable of saving everything."_

**_THUNK!_ **

_"WHY."_

_**POW!** _

_"CAN'T"_

**_CRACK!_ **

_"YOU!"_

**_SMASH!_ **

_"JUST!"_

**_SNAP!_ **

_"GIVE!"_

**_THUNK!_ **

_"UP!"_

_"...Couldn't even if I wanted to."_

_Asriel paused briefly in his onslaught, "What?" For a second there Frisk sounded so...old._

_"Sorry," with frightening detachment Frisk shot up from his seated position and landed a sick headbutt on Asriel's face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

_The prince was sent flying off his body and onto the ground a few feet in front of him; withering in the flowers due to sheer agony as he clenched as the offended area of his face._

_"Ugh, a-ah, sorry, I know that was a low blow," The saviour wasn't doing much better either as his entire face had bruised up beyond recognition, "But you were kinda rocking my shit," Frisk limped over to a now still Asriel, "...You're not a bad person Asriel-"_

_Asriel glared at Frisk's direction and scoffed, "Keep telling yourself that, maybe if you say it enough times it might be true."_

_"You didn't let me finish dick," Frisk wheezed out angrily, "You're not a bad person, just a stupid one."_

_"That's fair."_

_"And you know what's not? Keeping this farce going, what are you so afraid of?"_

_Asriel blinked at Frisk as if he grew a second head, "You know what I'm afraid of, don't ask stupid questions." Asriel stared blankly at the mountain opening, the sunlight illuminating his pummeled face, "Chara, my parents, they were all I had, to be honest, I couldn't give a damn if everyone else hated me. I was used to being alone, no one wanted to befriend me because of 'me' but more because I was the prince and those who didn't care about that hated me because they blamed my parents for losing the war."_

_Frisk placed a comforting hand on Asriel's shoulder, "Sounds like your childhood sucked too."_

_Asriel shook his head,"Hardly, I never knew what it was like to have proper friends so how could long for something I never had? Besides, I had Mom and Dad and then later Chara, I didn't need anybody else. I was content with my life and the love my parents gave me."_

_"But then it all went to shit."_

_"Yeah," Asriel let his arm droop over his eyes_

_Yes, I do," Frisk's eyes softened, "You have amazing parents Asriel, one of kind, in fact, they're been waiting for you to come home for years now." He reached out toward the goat child, "If the two of you really want to atone for what you've done then you'll live."_

_"Pft, 'live' huh? How is that atonement for what I've done? Sounds more like an award if anything."_

_"Let's cut the bullshit Asriel," Frisk's voice dropped an octave as glared at Asriel right in the eye, his bright gold orbs made Asriel feel as if someone was piercing through his body and peering right into his soul, "You'll both live with the weight of what you've done for the rest of your lives, every time you look at the face of someone you care about you'll be reminded of how once upon a time you hurt them in unbelievable ways. Day in day out you'll be reminded of your sins. I can't think of anything more punishing than that, but then again you two already knew that didn't you?_

_"..."_

**_"..."_ **

_"You can't live for yourselves, not anymore, but that's okay for now, we'll get there. Right now at this very moment, you should try to live for the people that died to get us here in the first place."_

_Chara spoke up for the first time since the fight started, **"How am I supposed to be happy with a future built upon corpses?"**_

_"The same way Asgore is going to have to," Frisk stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's a damn shame that those kids had to die but it'll just be plain disrespectful if we let them die in vain, so live. Live long, fulfilling painful lives for their sakes as well as Mom and Dad's." **And for me too** , is what he wanted to say but the words were sealed behind chapped lips, they didn't need to know that. "Live for your kingdom and it's people so that they'll have their hope again."_

_"And then?"_

_Frisk ran a dirty hand through his greasy hair nonchalantly, "Do whatever you want, this timeline crap has more or less extended my lifespan far beyond what a normal human was supposed to have anyway so it's not like the two of you would be alone." Frisk fell forward, twisting around so that he can land on his back._

_Without Frisk even asking Asriel plopped down next to him, his fangs and claws shrinking back to normal, his joined his younger brother in the dull activity of staring up into space. Somehow during their little fight, they both ended up in the middle of the clearing, rays of golden sunlight shone through the darkness and onto the two battered children below._

_"...I think I'm gonna tell them," Asriel said after a minute of content silence._

_"About the time traveling thing? You could leave that part out if you want," Frisk only said that because that would mean he'll have to everyone that he could time travel too and that's a conversation that he wasn't ready to have yet._

_"Nah the flower thing, it's only right that they know," Asriel reasoned, even if the thought of how they would react terrified him, "And if they do end up h-hating me, hating us and Sans or Undyne want to take revenge on me, then I'll deal with it."_

_Frisk nodded, "I wouldn't let it come to that anyway."_

_"Thanks," Asriel regarded Frisk's battered form and winced, his shirt was more like a filthy rag that showcased the numerous splotches of blue and black bruises that were too deep to be healed with just plain Monster food. Asriel quickly pieced together that Frisk probably hasn't let anyone heal him since their fight yesterday, another thing he had to make up for, "...I'm sorry that I hurt you like this, it's not much but I can try and heal some of the damage."_

_"It's cool...besides," Frisk smirked while tapping his chest, "It was worth it."_

_Asriel blinked in confusion at the boy's action but looked down at his own chest and felt his heart stop._

_There resting nicely as it was never gone was Asriel's own soul, not the empty husk that it used to be but a genuine upside down red Monster Soul._

_"H-how?" Asriel asked in shock, he couldn't remember using his deter- "Oh...you jerk!" Asriel glared at Frisk who was now grinning at his handiwork, "This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?!"_

_"Hey, I never said what you had to feel determined about just that you had to be determined, it just so happened that you were determined to die here instead of the other way around."_

_As r **iel-S mIL e   d ddsaasdasdsadsadasdasdasdasdasdasdasdafasfasfasfasfasfasfa**_

__

**M̶̤̜͙̘̩̥̘͎̦͓͈͚͔̤̩̹̹͆̋̿̏̄͊̂̈́̂ͭ͢E̴̜̤͖̝̻̙̲̦̘͔͖͙̯̰̊̐̽̈́̉ͥͫ̊̚ͅḾ͆̈̉̓̑͆ͭ̋ͩ͋̀̈́҉҉̛̛͖̪̗̺̙̦̠̦̱͖̝̠̱̬O̢͇̘͕̖͋̿̊̿̈́ͬͮͣ́̏͋ͯ̏ͯ͘͞R̶̗̠̠͍̙̞̫̟͕ͯ͌̔̋̇ͤͤͬ̇̾͂͊ͬ̉̇̔̏͑͟͜ͅY̸̧̨̞̳̯̯͕̫̬̯ͭ̂̅͋ͨ̐̎͗͛̚͡ͅ ̴̢̬̦̪̱͓̻̜̟͛̔̓͆͢R̛̳͔͓̜̰̮̀̑ͬͧ͌ͨ͐͋̑͒̀͒̅̒ͧ̿ͫ͢Ḙ̵̢̘̝͔̞̰͔͈̟͕̲͊̽̓̂͑̄͆͗̓͊̿ͤ̾͂̾ͣͯ̄͑̕͢͝D̶̡̛̒͌̋̿̔ͨ̌̂̓̄̉ͬ̓̅ͪ̽̀͝͏̼̭̠̻̩̖̤̼̯̤͇̩̜͕͎͇̙̘A̢̡̧̱̰̜͇͓̳̲̦̙̯̬̦̳͐̿̀̉ͩ̓͑̀̍ͮ̚Ç̶͈͇͈̥͚̈̃͌̄͜T̂̈̀̇͆ͯ͆̉̍̒ͣͮ̂͐̊ͨͥ̔͊̕͘͝͞҉̝͖͙̝̼̯̺̩̜͉͚̹͙̻̗̫̗Ȩ̴̻̙̼̂ͬ̆̋ͪ͒͛̂ͭ̂͑̆̓̆̃̄͐̕̕͡D̷͚̥̟̥̀ͬͬ̇ͤͫͧ̅̋ͬ̅ͪͥ͆ͦ**

* * *

 

The memory stopped there. 

"Az? C'mon man you can't just keep spacing out on me all the time it's getting tedi-"

"My memory." 

"What?" 

"I can't remember what happens next...why can't I remember what happens next?!" 

Chara stood up slowly his eyes darting around to make sure that no one was watching their table, "Dude. Chill. The. Fuck. Out. You're making a scene here," Chara hissed out, looping an arm underneath Asriel's own he tried to lift his brother of the chair, "C'mon, you wouldn't want to undo all of Frisk's work just by acting like a spaz do you?" 

"The timeline..." 

Chara's voice got caught in his throat, "...What about it?" Instead of answering Asriel looked around the ballroom again, his unfocused eyes enhancing with every detail he took in. 

With every detail he recognized. 

Asriel closed his eyes in resignation, he wanted nothing more than his theory to be just that, a theory but sadly he knew that wasn't going to be the case, it hardly ever was for him, "Chara, how angry was Frisk when we said that we weren't going to come home?"

"What does that have to with anything?" 

"Just answer the damn question," Asriel snapped aggressively. 

"If it'll get you to chill out, fine," Chara huffed, scratching his head absentmindedly, "I mean you were there when they started swearing-" 

"Swearing?" 

"Yeah, like a drunken sailor," Chara grinned sheepishly, "Don't you remember I was holding your ears to try and protect your precious non-existant innocence while Frisk used words fouler than Alphys' internet history."

"But he never punched me?" '

Chara was taken back, "Punch you? Frisk? Are we talking about the same person here? They barely mustered the effort to fight you the first time." 

That did it.  

It all made sense, his headaches, this feeling of deja-vu, and his mismatching memories, together with the pieces of the puzzle constructed a terrible picture. 

"We're in a time loop." 

Chara frowned, "That's not funny Asriel." 

"Why would I joke about this? Our memories are completely different from each other," Asriel shook his brother's arm off him and stroked his chin in thought, his mind going a mile a minute, "From what I remember Frisk got so upset at our decision that he punched me right in the face, but you just said that didn't happen at all." 

"It could just be-" 

"I  _don't_ make mistakes like that Chara, we both know that," the prince reasoned, "You can feel it too don't you? The feeling that you've done everything there is to do in this world despite the fact that you haven't actually done any of it yet." 

"...Damn," he wanted to find an excuse, a hole in Asriel's logic that he could escape through but sadly no cigar, he sighed with resignation, "How deep do you think we're in this?" 

"...Hmm," Asriel stroked his chin in thought, "What color was Frisk's eyes in your memory?" 

"The same that they are now...?"

"...Yeah, in my memory they...weren't." 

"Shit," Chara whipped out his phone, "I'll call Sans then, he can teleport us out of here." 

"Assuming that we haven't tried that already in a past timeline." 

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," Chara bit out, "Do you think Frisk knows what's happening or...?" 

Asriel waved off his brother question, "Without a doubt, you saw how they were acting back in the car, it would be weird if he  _didn't_ know something," He felt so stupid, so very stupid, he should have seen the signs...their personality didn't change when they escaped the underground rather...

* * *

_"It's whatever._

_"Who cares?"_

_"Do what you want."_

_"Damn it, what a pain."_

_"Here we go again."_

_"I'm so tired of this..."_

_"You want my soul? If I had a penny..."_

_"What does any of it matter?"_

_"It's so empty, don't you think?"_

_"I'm bored._

_"I'm bored._

_"I'm bored."_

_"It's always the same."_

_"Same."_

_"Same!"_

_"̦͔̦̥͓̿S̺̣̙͎͓̰̱ͮ́͛͆̆͢A̝͇̮̞͖̳͂͟M̝̤E̠͙̭͈̼̒ͨ̾͌͂ͅͅ!͙͓̪̳"̸̣͔͉͙͙͔͎̾ ̟͗ͭ̀͜_

 

_  
..._

_..._

_..._

_"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off."_

_"...Yep."_

_F̵̦̆̂̍̓ͨ̎ͥr̹͌͗̒͛ͭ͗i̗̖̳̟ͭ̑̑s̮̓̾͊͑k̷̺̳̝͕̻̬̹̎͒̑ͤ.͓̺̐͑̇ͧ̑́.̞̜̎̇.̊̒̎́͟_

_"You came from this world, right...?"_

_"..."_

_"So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"_

_"..."_

_"What do you want to do now?"_

_"..."_

_"...I-we understand if you don't want to see any of us again, me, Asgore, Chara, and Asriel; not to mention all the other monsters here too, have caused you so much pain."_

_"..."_

_"I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know that deep down I'm just taking advantage of your kindness."_

_"..."_

_"S-so t-that's why I t-think that we should part way-"_

_"Haha..."_

_"Frisk...?"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

_"W-what's so funny?!"_

_"Ooh, man, now that's rich, never thought I'll hear you of all people say that."_

_"My child?"_

_"You think I would have climbed this mountain if I had any places to be?"_

_"I-t-that's."_

_"I have no one in this world, I've always been alone, even if you have killed me a thousand times my answer will never change."_

_"..."_

_"I want to stay with you, and I know that you all want me to stay with you guys too."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"For what? Isn't this what you wanted?_

_"...It's the same as it was in the ruins, we may be free but in doing so we leave you trapped, you couldn't leave even if you wanted to."_

_"Don't apologize for that, I would rather be chained to the monsters who killed me than take a chance with foster care again. What does that say about me?"_

_"But-"_

_"Mom. You already knew deep down things would end like this, don't fight it."_

_"...You're a funny child, if you just stayed with me in the ruins in the first place you wouldn't have had to suffer like this."_

_"You're funny too."_

_"How so?"_

_"We've had this conversation so many times, so how come it's only now that you say something different."_

_"W-what, I'm not sure I follow."_

_"It doesn't matter, I was just curious that's all, it's not like any of this really matters."_

_"Of course it does, your feelings do matter Frisk, they matter to everyone."_

_"That's funny too, you always say that."_

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_And we repeat._ **

* * *

**11:45 P.M**

**LOCATION: THE GASTER BROS HOUSEHOLD**

"ARGHHHH, CHIPS?!"  

"H-here!"  

"BEVERAGES?!"  

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TRAVERSED LONG AND FAR FOR THE SWEETEST OF NECTARS THAT ONLY GOD HIMSELF CAN TASTE."

"..." 

"...HERE, YOU'RE NO FUN." 

"CONDIMENTS?!" b

"..." 

"Sans...I swear to God."

 ***burp*** "don't get mad at me, it's your own fault for believing that i was above drinking all the ketchup bottles in the house, that was a mistake on your part." 

"HE HAS A POINT." 

"F-fair e-enough." 

"I-"  _Wow, I all of a sudden realize the futility of this conversation,_ "You're right, I'm too sober to try winning an argument against Sans the skeleton and nowhere near drunk enough to try anyway." Undyne flopped down in the middle of the couch between Alphys and Papyrus with Sans sitting on the far left, she traded her leather jacket and jeans for a more loose fitting blue plaid shirt with straight cut jeans and combat boots, her hair was left to flow freely down her back, she worked as a part-time gym teacher at Toriel's school and was also the commissioner of New Home III's police force as advised (begged) by Frisk "Besides if I get arrested for attempted murder now I would end up missing Frisk's speech." 

A single streak of sweat ran down Sans' skull, "haha, you're funny undyne, don't get your  _gills_ in a twist," a painful silence quickly followed, "okay...i admit that wasn't one of my best." Sans decided to dress up in a somewhat smart outfit despite not attending the ball himself, he wore a washed white sweater with similarly colored three-quarter pants and blue sneakers.  

"N-no kidding, you fell off Sans," Alphys mocked lightheartedly, the ex-royal scientist, on the other hand, decided to underdress instead, wearing nothing but a pair of gray joggers and mew-mew kissy cutie t-shirt (courtesy of Undyne on their anniversary), "H-how many people are watching this anyway? I know that everyone in m-my class are going to w-watch it." Since quitting her job as the royal scientist, Alphys also did part-time teaching at Toriel's school as well doing her own freelance research on whatever she felt like, Alphys still made inventions for Frisk and Chara however but more because she had a bit of mad scientist in her and they had an intense case of 'devil may care' syndrome.

Papyrus scrolled through his phone absentmindedly, "WELL IT IS THE TRENDING STREAM ON UNDERNET, THE BOOK OF FACES AND PECKER."

"a-are you serious bro?" How does one even mess up names like that? 

"ONLY PARTIALLY!" Papyrus was still Papyrus, what else had to be said? "AT THIS RATE I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF EVERYONE IS WATCHING OUR FAVOURITE LITTLE HUMAN." 

Undyne smirked, "Hmph, they should be, I've never seen Frisk put in so much effort for something that wasn't a life or death situation," Undyne's smirk quickly dropped into a sobering frown as the words sank in, "Christ, now I feel like a scumbag."  

Papyrus patted Undyne's shoulder sympathetically, "I'LL ADMIT, THERE HAVE BEEN TIMES WHERE I- _WE_ HAVE NOT BEEN SO GREAT TO OUR MUTUAL FRIEND BUT-" 

***RING RING RING RING**

An orange hue had quickly begun to spread across Papyrus' face, "...UHH, SANS! TAG IN!" Without giving his brother a chance to answer Papyrus literally rolled out of the conversation. 

...

...

Sans blinked at the spot where Papyrus sat then to Undyne and back again, he should have been used to his brother's antics by now but sometimes Papyrus does...things that push even Sans' tolerance of randomness, in this particular case however Sans was 99.9% sure that Papyrus rolled away with the intention of avoiding a painful conversation.  

He was...running away from his problems. 

Sans would be more upset if he wasn't so proud.   

"welp, i guess it's just me and you...and alphys, you've got any input about this Alphys?"  

Alphys kept her gaze firmly on the TV screen, "N-nope."  

"well then, uhh..." Undyne was staring at Sans expectantly as if he was the pro when it came to heartfelt talks, the guy could barely show his own feelings yet alone talk about them, "what you gotta remember is that-"

"SANS GET OVER HERE IT'S FOR-"

"oh thank god." 

***POP***

"-YOU!" Papyrus, already long since numbed to Sans' antics didn't even flinch when his brother materialized out of nowhere and instead tossed the phone into his waiting hands, "CHARA WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, SAID IT WAS URGENT." 

"chara...huh?" 

Papyrus ignored the sudden change in tone, "YEP! TRY TO BE CIVIL," Papyrus said half-jokingly as he went to rejoin Undyne and Alphys in the living room.

"i'll try."

Sans waited for his brother to be completely out of earshot before dropping all pretenses and snarling into the phone with barely controlled hatred, "brat."

***COMEDIAN.**

If it wasn't already obvious the two really didn't like each other.

Like  _really_ didn't like each other. 

They say that opposites attract and the opposite could be said for those who are the same, Sans and Chara brought out the worst in each other and acted as a mirror for each other's most hated traits. In Sans, Chara saw his past, apathetic, self-destructive self that brought ruin to everything he cared about; in Chara, Sans saw the darker parts of his personality and the inner rage that he forcefully shoves behind a fake smile. 

They were alike in many ways. 

And that only made them dislike each other more. 

So at the very least Sans' pure distaste was dulled by his curiosity, after all, Chara would never call Sans unless he saw it absolutely necessary.

"not that i don't enjoy our little talks together but...i  _don't_ ," Sans spat down the receiver, "what do you want brat?" 

***I've been calling you for the past 15 minutes, why the hell didn't you pick up the phone?!**

Sans rolled his eyes at the human's screeching and held the phone a good distance away from his non-existent eardrums, "i didn't want to be interrupted while watching the kid's big speech, why wouldn't my phone be turned of-" 

***We've got trouble.**

The light in Sans' pupils instantly died out. 

***You're...not going to like this but according to Asriel it's going to be bad, or more specifically...it was pretty bad.**

"..."

***Sans...Frisk is resetting and from what we can gather they've been reseting for a long time.**

"n-no..."

***Worst case scenario is that we'll all die here and that causes the reset, I need you to get everyone together and get down here right now.**

"nonononononononononononononono." 

***Sans? Sans calm down buddy, c'mon, SANS-**

**"nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononnonononononononononononono."**

***CALL ENDED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is meant to be a backburner one for Pacifist Mask so don't expect fast updates for it, just know that like Pacifist's Mask I intend to finish this one in its entirety.
> 
> EDIT: I've come back from NCS so updates will be a lot faster!


End file.
